The Unexpected Winchester
by bringmesomepie
Summary: They thought the hunt was successful. They shot a witch right in between the eyes. Sam and Dean headed back to their motel to pack up and leave. That's when Dean started acting weird.
1. Chapter 1

They thought the hunt was successful. They shot a witch right in between the eyes. Sam and Dean headed back to their motel to pack up and leave. That's when Dean started acting weird. They packed up their clothes on their own beds. Sam had glanced up at Dean once and noticed that Dean had stop packing and was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. "Hey, man, you okay?"

Dean shot Sam a glare. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Come on, we hav day trip in front of us. If you're not feeling ok, I can take the night drive." Sam had noticed how pale Dean was.

Dean stood up and walked into the bathroom. He didn't even shut the door. Sam heard Dean's double bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon make a second appearance. After a few moments he heard the water running in the sink and then turn off and Dean walked out looking slightly pale. "Yeah, Sam, you can take the night shift. I think I did to rest."

Sam smirked "The Great Dean Winchester admits he needs to rest."

"Shut the fuck up." Dean grumbled packing again.

Five minutes later they wear on the road. Dean had propped himself against the car door with his face plastered to the widow. Dean stayed like that for an hour before growing a massive headache. Dean gripped the side of his head. Sam tried to keep his eyes on the road and make sure his brother was ok. "What's wrong, Dean?"

Dean groaned. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Sam noticed this one thing. Dean had one hand covering his forehead and the other holding his stomach. That can't be a good sign. Sam pulled over to the side of the road and parked the Impala before turning to his big brother.

"Dean, talk to me." Sam touched Dean's shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Dean mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Sam snapped.

Dean slowly sat up and looked at Sam. "I have a massive headache and I'm insanely nauseous. There's nothing you can do because we can only get to the bunker which is what we were doing anyway." Dean panted.

"Do you want to lie down in the back?" Sam suggested.

"Dammit! Sam!" Dean snapped. He flung open the car door and walked a few feet away from the Impala before leaning forward and losing more of his stomach contents. Dean spit into the pile of bile before walking further away from the Impala to take a piss.

Sam took his chance and peed as well. Sam got back to Impala before Dean. Sam propped against the Impala and waited. After about 10 minutes Sam was getting worried. "Dean? You doing ok?" Dean weakly walked over to Sam. "What took you so long?"

"I got lightheaded and had to sit down and now I have really bad heartburn." Dean grumbled.

"Might be that double bacon cheeseburger…with extra bacon from dinner and all the puking you have been doing."

Dean rubbed a hand over his face. "Can I take your offer and lay down in the back?"

"Why are you asking? It's your car. Go ahead." Sam opened the rear door and then hopped into the driver's seat. Sam started to drive again. Dean was almost silence. He was probably trying to sleep.

It was about 45 minutes later when Dean spoke up. "Sam, it's getting real hot in here, turn the AC on."

Sam was confused. "Dean the AC has been on full blast for an hour. I was about to turn it off because I am freezing."

"I'm burning up, Sam." Dean moaned. "I'm still lightheaded and my whole body hurts and I'm hot."

"Do you want to come back up here? I don't know what to tell you Dean. I can't get the air any colder."

"Pull over. "

Sam nodded and parked the car off to the side of the road. There was really no point because it was 3 in the morning on a back road in New Hampshire. Sam got out of the car. Dean had opened the door but didn't get out. He held his head in his hands with his elbows on his knees with his feet planted on the ground. Sam walked around over to face Dean. "You gonna to puke again?"

Dean nodded then gagged and dry heaved. Sam walked into over to trunk and lifted the hood. He pulled out a bottle of water. He walked back over to Dean. He was taking short choppy breaths. "Here, you need to drink something."

Dean shook his head. "I can't keep it down."

"It doesn't matter. You're going to tear up your throat. Drink."

Dean took a few sips before standing up. He closed the back door and opened the passenger seat. Sam got the signal and hopped into the driver's seat. "I don't understand I felt fine after the hunt and even to the diner. It wasn't until we got back to the motel."

"Maybe that diner wasn't as good with their meat cooking as you thought."

"I'm going to stop you there. I don't want to puke all over my baby."

"Well, we still have a long drive and if you aren't up for taking the wheel we are going to stop in a couple hours so I can sleep and we can get back on the road."

Dean nodded. "I'm going to try to sleep again."

Sam smirked and flicked on the radio and played AC/DC softly. It actually did lull Dean to sleep. That didn't last for long.

For a little over an hour Sam just drove and tapped to the beat of whatever song was playing. He would glance over at Dean and noticed that he was sweating. He was right that he was hot, but it was not in the least bit hot in the car. Sam had goose bumps. He pointed all the fans to Dean in hopes that would help.

After about another hour Dean started to come to life. He blinked and ran his hand down his face. "How long was I out?"

"Around 2 hours."

Dean looked confused. "Only 2 hours?"

"Yeah, why?"

""Cause I have to pee something bad." Dean said readjusting himself.

"We aren't close to any kind of gas station. We were about half an hour ago when I filled the Impala up and used the bathroom."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You hadn't been feeling well; I wasn't going to wake you from peaceful sleep."

Dean nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem. The best I can do is pulling over."

"Then pull over. I'm about to spring a leak." Sam smirked and quickly pulled over and Dean flung open the door and walked over to the nearest tree. Once Dean got back they were off again. They hadn't been driving for 10 minutes when Dean started to complain. "God, my legs are killing me."

"What's wrong now?"

"I think leg cramps." Dean massaged his thighs.

Sam sighed. "Do you want to stretch your legs?"

"No, I'm fine." Dean grumbled.

"When Dean Winchester gets sick he really goes all out." Sam smirked.

"Shut up, bitch." Dean snapped. "Dude, do you think that witch did this to me?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I mean she did say that she had special plans for me when I fought her to the ground. Remember she socked my in the gut right before I shot her in between the eyes."

"I can call Kevin?" Sam suggested.

"Yeah, good idea." Dean said trying to stretch his legs.

After one phone call with a pissed Kevin Tran because of waking him up in the middle for night, Dean had a new pain.

"Ok, Thanks, Kev. We should be home late tomorrow."

Sam looked at Dean and Dean had a pained looked on his face as he held his lower pain and sat up right. "What's up?" Dean groaned.

"Kevin is going to research your symptoms and what I told him about the witch. The best we can do right now is get to the bunker." Sam said as Dean had a very pained look on his face as he held his lower back. "Ok, seriously, dude, what's up?"

"My back is killing me." Dean groaned.

"Well, we still have a long drive ahead of us."

Dean shook his head. "I'm calling Cas. I can't stand being in here anymore." Dean closed his eyes. "Dear Castiel. I pray to you to get your ass down here pronto because I'm not feeling well and we need to get to the bunker to figure out what's wrong."

Sam and Dean both heard the flutter of wings in the back seat. Dean turned around. "Hello Dean, Sam."

"Can you bring us…and the Impala to the bunker?"

Cas nodded and pressed two fingers to Sam and Dean's forehead and they were sitting at the main table in the main room of the bunker. Dean turned to Cas. "The Impala is sitting in the garage."

"Thanks, Cas." Dean said rising to his feet and placing his hands on his lower pain again and a pained look paint on his face once again.

"Are you ok, Dean?" Cas asked standing.

"I'm fine, my lower back is just hurting."

"I am sorry you are in discomfort."

"Thanks, Cas." Dean smirked and walked around the room while Sam went to talk with Kevin about what was going on.

It was about an hour before Cas had to leave. "Dean, I must go back to Heaven. Pray for me when you find out what is wrong. I will come as you say _"Pronto"_."

Dean smirked and Cas vanished. Not even an hour passes when Dean is hit with a wave of pain in his abdomen. He sat down and breathed through the pain thinking that Kevin and Sam should have a sure or know what they are dealing with soon.

After about 15 minutes the pain came back but harder. He had been walking around the room and he gripped the edge of the table and bent over some and slowly breathed through the pain. It was barely 10 minutes later before another peg hit him even harder. It surprised him and a scream of pain escaped his lips.

At this point he lowered himself into a chair and leaned over wrapped his arms around his stomach and his head between his knees. Sam and Kevin ran into the room where they heard Deans scream. "Dean?"

Dean had moved that he was on the balls of his feet in front of the chair he had been sitting in. His head was in his arms in the chair. He was rocking his hips side to side and moaning into his arms. Sam and Kevin had just figured out what was going on with Dean and Dean was trying everything in his power to make himself comfortable. Sam walked over to Dean and crouched down beside him. "Dean?"

Dean looked up and Sam saw the tears coming out of Dean's eyes. He had to be in major pain. "Make it stop, Sammy."

"We figured out what's going on with you. We can't stop it. You're just going to have to ride it out."

"What's going on?" Dean said then hissed and closed his eyes and squeezed Sam's knee tight.

"Umm, the witch…." That all Sam said when Dean's head shot up and looked down at his crotch. There was a pretty large wet patch in between his legs. "Dean, you're water broke."

"My what broke?"

"You water broke, you're pregnant. You're in labor. That's what the witch did to you. You're going to have a baby."

Dean opened his mouth to say something when another wave of pain crashed into him. Another scream of agony escaped his lips. Dean's grip of Sam's knee only grew tighter. "Sammy!"

"I'm right here, Dean. I'm not going anywhere."

Dean was very sweaty at this point. Sam helped Dean to his feet once the contraction was over. The brothers managed to walk halfway to Dean's room when another contraction slammed into Dean. He was going to power through it as much as possible but he got about two steps before attaching onto Sam and biting the shit out of Sam's back to muffle the screams of pain.

"It's like they are getting closer with everyone." Dean panted.

"They are. The witch made it that the pregnancy was sped up. Each hour was 1 month. Now the contractions are going to move more and more until they are constant and you…"

"Deliver the baby. Sam, I don't have a vagina." Dean gasped as anther one hit. They were about a minute apart now. "Fuck!"

"How do you think your water broke?" Sam suggested and walked into Dean's room.

As Dean sat down on his memory foam bed he began to freak out. "Oh God, Sammy! Something is pressing down on my hips. Something is putting pressure on my hips."

"Do you mean there's pressure on you pelvis?"

Dean nodded and tilted his head back and groaned. "It's like I have to take a massive dump."

"It's because the baby is coming Dean." Sam said moving over to the end of the bed. "Take off your pants and boxers."

Dean was wide eyed. "Buy me a drink first."

Sam gave a bitchface. "Come on, you're gonna have a baby now."

Dean had stopped paying attention to Sam. Another contractions hit and it was like something clicked in Dean's head. He stripped off his pants and boxers and brought his knees to his chest and pushed. Sam was shocked. It must have been part of the curse. Call it mothers intuition.

Dean stopped pushing and got up from the bed. Sam was confused. "Dean? What are you doing?"

"I can't push like that. It's not comfortable." Dean walked half naked out of his bed and back over to that chair he had been in. He was squatting in front of it pushing again. "Sam! A little help here it's coming fast."

Sam ran over and dropped to his knees. "Umm…what do you want me—"

"Catch it!" Dean yelled and pushed again. Sam saw a round object start emerging from Dean. Dean groaned but kept pushing.

"You're doing good, Dean. I can see it head."

"I can feel the head." Dean snapped. "UGH! JUST PULLED IT OUT!"

"It doesn't work that way, Dean. Just keep pushing."

Dean groaned and pushed again and more of the little baby came out. Sam kept his hand under the infant once the first shoulder popped out. After that first shoulder She came out all at once.

"Kevin get me a towel, a blanket, a shoe lace, and a sterilized pair of scissors." Sam yelled.

"What am I; your maid? Why can't you get all that stuff yourself?" Kevin moaned until he reached the main room where he saw Dean half naked sitting as limp as a rag doll in the chair he had been squatting in front of and Sam was holding a naked, crying, filthy infant, still attached to Dean.

Kevin retreated down the hallway and threw Dean a blanket and Dean weakly covered himself. Kevin walked over to Sam and handed him the shoe lace and scissors. Kevin helped Sam wrapped the tiny new born in the towel and Kevin tied the shoe lace a few inches away from the infants naval.

Sam cut the cord and handed the baby to Dean. "Congratulations, Dean. It's a girl."

Dean weakly smiled. "Hey there, tin little thing. I'm sorry we didn't really have a chance to bond like woman normally do, but you are adorable."

"Do you have a name for her, Dean?"

"Joanna Ellen Winchester."

Sam smiled. "I thought you were going to say something along the lines of Mary."

"Mom wouldn't have wanted that. So I named her after 2 other strong women in my life."

Sam smiled. "I like that name. Now we need supplies."

"I got you covered." Kevin said.

"What? How would you know what a baby needs?"

"I have been to baby showers before. Hell, I've helped my uncle decorate my aunts nursery. I know what we need. I mean if I'm going to be an Uncle I should do something for her." Kevin said as Sam threw him the keys to the Impala.

"Uncle?"

"Yeah, You did say we were like family."

"Yeah, but you're not going to be the Uncle who spoils her, that my job." Sam pointed his thumb at his chest and smiled.

"I'll be back in a while." Kevin walked to the stairs when something didn't feel right. "Hey, why hasn't Dean said anything about me driving his car?"

Sam turned around to Dean. Dean was in his own world rocking the baby girl in his arms. He was zoned out smiling from ear to ear and he ran his thumb over to bottom lip. That's when the baby grabbed Dean's pointer finger. Dean's mouth open but never broke contact with Little Joanna's eyes.

"Dean?" Dean was in his own world. "Dean?"

Dean looked up at Sam. "Yes?"

"Kevin is going to head to the store and grabbed baby supplies. He is going to take the Impala." Sam was waiting for the explosions.

"Why haven't you left yet, Kevin? Sam gave you the keys." Dean looked over at Kevin then at Sam. Sam's mouth hung open. "What?"

"You're actually going to let, Kevin drive the Impala? You barely ever let me drive her."

Dean eyes fell back to Kevin. "Scratch my baby up and I'm shoot you."

"I have an archangel attached to me, Dean."

"All the archangels are dead or worse. Michael is in Lucifer's cage with Lucifer. Raphael is dead. Gabriel is dead."

Kevin retreated up the stairs and out of the bunker. Sam smirked and look over at Dean who was back at staring at his daughter. "Come on, Dean. Let's get you in bed."

Dean wasn't listening anymore…again. Sam lifted Joanna out of Dean's arms and cradled the infant. "Time for bed, Dean."

Dean nodded and wrapped the blanket around his waist and entered his room where he grabbed a pair of barely ever used sweatpants and slid into bed. "What about her?"

"I was going to make her and makeshift crib on the bed next door until Kevin gets back."

"Bring a mattress into here and make the makeshift crib in here." Dean said with his eyes drooping.

Sam nodded. "Go to sleep, big brother. I've got her."

"I know you do. Just have to make sure."

Sam Laid Joanna at the end of Dean's bed in between Dean's feet and pulled a mattress to the side of the bed and piled a few blanket to make a nest on the bed. He put pillows on each end of the mattress to insure security. Sam lifted the infant up and laid her down into the nest. She whimpered a little bit but she snuggled down into the nest and slept. Before Sam had a chance to look up at Dean, he was already asleep. Sam smiled and walked out of the room and shut the door.

"This is going to be tough." Sam sighed walking into the main room.


	2. Chapter 2

**_1 Year Later…_**

Dean never complained; never once. He woke up when Jo cried. He fed her when she was hungry and changed her when she was wet. When she cried he rocked her. He never said he was tired on night that she kept him up most of the night. He was himself but different at the same time. It worried Sam.

He researched at night in the few hours that Jo slept and so did Dean. He finally ofund the witch curse she put on Dean. The curse still in Dean, there was more to come. Just in a few months another part of the curse would appear.

Sam was going to keep quiet. He saw Dean walk into Jo's nursery that morning. Dean walked out carrying a dressed 1 year old girl on his hip. Dean had a genuine ear to ear smile on his face. "Look, Jo, look, it's Uncle Sammy."

"Good morning, Snake." Sam smiled as he stretched out his arms to her.

"Guess what, Jo did all by herself this morning?" dean as he handed his daughter to Sam.

"What?"

"She was standing in her crib without holding on to the railing."

Sam over-exaggerated a surprised smile at Jo which made her giggle. "Soon, you little booger, are you going to be hard to keep an eye on."

Dean laughed. "Like she isn't hard to keep an eye on anyway. She crawls like a pro."

Sam lifted the baby over his face. "But Daddy crawlin is faster."

Dean lifted the girl out of Sam's grasp. "Because of that comment you're on breakfast detail."

Sam stood from his seat and close his laptop. He shook his head and laughed. Dean got down on the ground and propped on the table. He handed Jo a toy and Jo plopped on her butt and giggled. "Remember to make enough ofr Cas. He should be coming over today."

"Wasn't he over a month ago ofr Jo's birthday?"

"Yeah, but he said he was going to be back. He had to news to share."

Dean stood and began to walk into the kitchen. He stood in the doorway propped against the hedge to keep an eye on Jo. Sam started making coffee. Dean turned his head to look at Jo. She stood up and looked at Dean. "Hey, baby doll."

She squealed and flapped her arms.

"Are you gonna walk to Daddy?" Dean crouched down to the on his knees. Jo squealed and ran over to Dean. Dean's eyes were wide and mouth wide open. "Sam…Sam!"

Sam walked to stand behind Dean the moment Jo got to Dean. "Dada!"

"I'm so proud of you, Little Miss Thing." Dean scooped her up and looked at Sam. "Would you turn off that coffeemaker, Sam? It's making me nauseous."

"How?"

"The smell of it is making my stomach turn." Dean walked out of the kitchen to get away from the smell when he heard the flutter of wings. He turned and Cas was standing there. "What's up, Cas?"

"You're not feeling well?"

"I'm ok, Cas. Just a little nauseous."

"Do you mind if I check to see what's wrong?"

Dean squinted his eyes. "Ok?" Dean set Jo on the ground as he sat in a chair.

"This will not be pleasant." Cas said as he put his belt in Dean's mouth. Dean nodded and Cas proceeded.

Cas stuck his hand into Dean's belly. Dean screamed in pain. Cas slowly pulled out. "It's what I thought."

"And what was your thought?" Dean panted.

"It is Anahita."

"Anahita?" Dean asked. Cas just looked down at JO how had gotten up and walked to him.

"She is walking, I see." Cas smiled.

"Yeah, she started today. Now, go back to Anahita, what or who is that?"

"She is an Angel."

"So she didn't die when I shot her."

"Yes." Cas said lifted Jo into his arm and onto his hip.

"So we just pissed her off then." Dean inferred.

"That's where you are wrong. Anahita is the Angel of Fertility."

Dean was confused. "How did I not piss her off? Isn't that the reason I got Joanna?"

"No, you were destined to have Joanna…along with two others." Cas said bouncing Jo on his hip side to side making her giggle.

"Wait, two more?"

"Yes, they will be different from Joanna's pregnancy, labor, and delivery."

"How different?"

"Depends which pregnancy. This one will be a little longer and more painful, but the next one will be the same length as length as Joanna's but twice as painful in the labor."

"This one?"

Cas looked confused. "Yes."

"What do you mean, this one? I haven't had sex in…" Dean paused for a moment and thought. "Since the last time I went out, which was about 2 weeks ago."

"Yes." Cas seemed unamused.

"Dean, you shacked up with someone 2 weeks ago? I thought you said you were going to groceries?" Sam asked walking into the main room.

"I did, but that's not all I did." Dean smiled, but then looked at Cas. "Cas, I'm lost. How am I pregnant? Doesn't it take two to tango? I was there when it happened. I was on top, she was a woman and I am a man. That's not how things work."

"Anahita is a special angel. In her case it doesn't take two to tango. She simple needs you to have sex. The gender doesn't matter."

"So I _am_ pregnant right now?"

"Yes, you're about 2 months along." Cas tickled Jo's belly.

"Ummm…"

"I know, I know, you had sex two weeks ago, but Anahita doesn't want you to have a normal pregnancy. With Jo it was every hour was a new month and very contraction was another centimeter. This one will be one week equals one month. The labor and delivery will be about as long as a normal pregnancy but twice as painful."

"Why twice as painful?"

"Because Armisael isn't going to be with you during that time."

"Armisael?" Sam and Dean asked in unison.

"Armisael; The Angel of childbirth. She is the angel to call upon to assist in easy childbirth. She won't be available when you're in labor."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I talked to her myself when I got curious. She said she wouldn't not be with Dean Winchester during his second birth, but will be for the third. Without her mean that you will not have an easy delivery like your one with Jo was."

"My delivery with Jo was easy?" Dean was wide eyed and shocked.

"Yes, you had in in a matter of minutes." Sam nodded as he tapped away on his computer.

"Cas, it says here that Anahita is the angel of Fertility, and Armisael is the angel of childbirth, but there is one more angel; Lailah, the angel of Conception. Wouldn't she have to be when it happened." Sam wondered.

"I knew you would figure that out pretty quick. Yes, Lailah was there that night. She simply just plants the seed and leaves. Not much to tell."

"Can we meet these angels?" Sam asked.

"They are very busy. Babies are being made and born every second. I don't think they would have a lot of time."

"Well, it's not like they are dangerous. This is just destiny." Sam said noticing that Dean hadn't said anything in a little while. He looked over at his big brother and saw that Dean was staring over into space. He still had a shocked look on his face. Sam stood up and walked over to Dean. "Come on, Dean. I know it's a lot to take in, but I think you should lay down."

Dean shook his head. "I will in a second. Cas, why didn't I grow any baby bump or baby weight with Jo?"

"You need too. The whole pregnancy, labor and delivery lasted no longer than 10 hours."

"So you're saying that I will develop…"

"A swell. In 7 weeks you should look like you're carrying twins."

Dean gripped Sam's arm. "Look like I'm carrying twins?"

"Yes."

"Why so much bigger?"

"Because you are."

"I am what?"

"Carrying twins."

Right after those words left Cas's mouth Dean's leg gave out. Sam caught him right in time before he hit his head on the ground. Sam dragged him into his room and laid him on his bed before walking back to where Cas was now sitting and playing with Jo. Sam had never seen Cas be this happy.

"Cas, what's up with you? You are in love with Jo. Ever since Dean let you hold her after she was born you have been obsessed." Sam smirked.

"She is adorable. She looks a lot like Dean. I'm glad her named her after the Harvelles. They were good people. Very good hunters." Cas smiled. "Are you and Dean going to hunt anymore?"

"I don't think Dean is. I think he doesn't want to be like Dad." Sam smiled as Kevin walked into the room.

"Why is Dean passed out on his bed? I thought I heard him a few hours ago."

"You did, he just found out that he is not only pregnant again, but with twins."

"Let me guess, Angels."

Cas nodded. "Kevin understands."

Sam and Kevin both laughed. "No, I just heard the whole thing. I saw Dean faint like a girl. I just wanted to hear from you guys."

Cas rose to his feet. "Can I talk with you, Sam?"

"Sure, Cas." Sam looked over to Kevin. "You wanna watch Jo for a little while, Kev?"

"Sure." Kev lifted Jo into his arms out of Cas's grasp. Cas walked into the kitchen and Sam followed. Sam propped against the doorway like Dean had done moments ago. He watched as Kevin walked around the main room smiling and talking to Jo. He turned to Cas and he had a serious look on his face.

"Sam, do you notice anything strange about Jo?"

Sam stared at Cas for a moment. "I don't think so. What do you mean by strange?"

"Joanna looks like Dean. Same green eyes, freckles, dirty blonde hair, same smile."

"Yeah, she is like mini Dean. She lights up when she's with Dean. Dean lights up when he's with her. What are you trying to—" Sam had a moment of realization. "Cas…what did you do?"

"That is not of import."

"Cas. Jo lights up when she is with you. You are a ray of sunshine around her. Now that I think of it, she does that same squinty eyed, cocked head of confused thing. She loves to help like you, even if she can't or makes things worse." Cas dropped his head to his chest. "Dean wasn't supposed to have Jo or these twins or that one in the future. You did that."

Cas sighed. "No, Dean was supposed to have Jo. He was just supposed to fall in love a year later with his true love. A man."

"Who?"

"Me." Cas stared at Sam. "When that year came up, I came to Jo's birthday. Dean still thought you me as his best friend, his angel partner."

"You need to tell him how you are feeling towards him."

"I can't, Dean just doesn't love me." Cas walked further into the kitchen. "I'm just his best friend. He loves me like brother."

Sam stomped over to Cas and put both his hands on Cas's shoulders. "Cas, you don't understand how busy Dean has been for the past year. Jo has been his priority number one. I'm in charge with getting an education to get a higher paying job. Kevin finishes high school. Dean has serious tunnel vision right now. Jo is probably the only thing he is thinking about. You have to tell him."

Cas nodded, but then shook his head. "Sam…I can't…I'm…"

"When Dean wakes up you are going have to talk to him. I'm going to go out and grab some lunch for all of us." Sam said walking out of the main room. Cas heard the main door open and then close.

He crossed the main room and down the hall and stood in the doorway of Dean's room. Dean was still unconscious. There was one open chair in Dean's room. He sat there. He watched over Dean like he'd always had.

Kevin walked past Dean's room with Jo on his hip. He walked down into his room. "Now, Jo, your Daddy and Uncle Cas are best friends. Uncle Cas loves your Daddy but your Daddy doesn't' know it yet. Uncle Cas should be your Papa."

Jo squealed.

"Yeah, exciting. Now, you're going to be a big sister soon. Daddy's gonna have twins. You might have two brothers, two sisters, or one brother and one sister. You're going to have one hell of a childhood. Your Dad being your mom and your Uncle that should be your Dad but really would be called your Papa, because that the gay things. Then there the whole Cas isn't Dean's brother but he is an uncle or should be Papa. Yes, I'm an Uncle and I'm not Dean's brother. I'm like family. They have helped me. Then there's Uncle Sammy. He is a giant moose. Remember that. Whenever he is chasing you ran in zig zags. He will just fall over the place and it will be awesome."

Jo squealed and played with Kevin's shirt. He heard movement and noise coming from Dean's room so he plopped Jo in her playpin in her room for moment and walked to the room and sat along the wall just to listen.

"Don't do that Cas."

"I need to talk to you, Dean."

"So you decided to watch me sleep until I woke up?"

"It is rather important."

"Ok, it everything ok?" Dean asked sounding calm.

"Yes, everything is as should be."

"Then what's going on?"

Cas took a deep breath. "I am an Angel, I have never felt this emotion before. "

"How are you feeling?" Dean was confused.

"Nervous."

"Come on, man. You know you can tell me anything."

"I know, it's just..."

"Just say it, Cas." Dean sighed.

"I love you." Cas blurted out. Dean was wide eyed and shocked again. "I love you, Dean Winchester, more than anything. I have for a long time now."

"How long?"

"Since Sam let Lucifer out of the cage, maybe earlier."

There was a long silence. Kevin turned to look down the hall when he saw that Jo had gotten out of the play pin. He had forgotten to lock it so she could easily get out on her own. She started trotting over to Kevin when she tripped over her foot and hit the thrush hole of Sam's room doorway. She let out blood curdling cry.

Kevin was paralyzed in fear. Jo got hurt on his watch.

"Jo?" Dean was out of his room in heartbeat. He dashed over to his daughter and plopped onto the ground and lifted her into his arms. Her forehead was bleeding right above her right eyebrow and she had a busted lip. Dean pressed her up against his chest tightly and Jo cried in the crook of his neck. Dean bounced his gently and rubbed her back soothingly. "Shhhh, Shhh, It's ok, darling. Daddy's here. You're ok."

Dean slowly rose to his feet and walked into the bathroom and grabbed some tissues. He pulled Jo away from his chest but she still had hold of his shirt. She looked up at him, still whimpering. He wiped away the blood on her forehead and on her lip. The cut on her forehead was already starting to bruise and her lip had a slight pinkish tint to it. "Ok, darlin', it's naptime."

Dean walked in her nursery and sat in the rocking chair and hummed Traveling River Side Blues By Zeppelin. It always knocked her right out. Dean walked out of the room and cracked the door. Kevin and Cas had moved to the main room and Sam had come back with food.

"Kevin, you got some explaining to do." Dean said almost fuming.

Sam was confused. Cas was silent. Kevin tried to make him smaller. "What's going on here, Dean?" Sam asked handing Dean a burger and a soda.

Dean set the food and drink aside. "How could you leave Jo alone where she could get hurt? Hell, she did get hurt." Dean grabbed the collar of Kevin's shirt and pulled him to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I thought I locked the play pin, but I guess I didn't." Kevin panicked.

Dean looked over at Cas and Sam. "You guess you didn't." Dean smirked. "You just plopped Jo into her play pin just so you could hear me and Cas talking?" Dean spat out.

"I'm sorry, I was curious."

Dean smirked sarcastically. "Yeah, that's the problem. You were curious, and now my daughter has a gash in her forehead and a busted lip."

"I'm sorry, Dean. I take full responsibility for my actions. There are no excuses for what I did. I'm sorry." Kevin said close to sobbing. An angry Dean Winchester was a terrifying sight.

"You're damn right you should be sorry. Give me one good reason is should give you a gash in your head and busted lip just like my daughter."

Sam wasn't going to get in the middle of this fight this time because Jo did get hurt. While Dean yelled and threatened Kevin Cas explained what he saw go down. Frankly, Sam was angry at Kevin too. That's Sam's niece.

"Come on, please, Dean, don't hurt me. I won't do that again."

Dean laughed. "You're damn right you won't. Come with me." Dean pulled Kevin down to the library. Sam and Cas followed but not before Sam grabbed the baby monitor and hooked it to his hip. They stopped about two doors down before hearing Kevin's screams of pain. He begged for Dean to stop but his screams lasted for 10 more minutes.

Dean walked out of the library shaking off the pain in his hand. Sam handed him the baby monitor and Dean went to his food, which didn't stay in his stomach long, stupid morning sickness.

Sam and Cas crept into the library to see Kevin curled in a ball on the floor with his jeans and boxers at his ankles. Kevin wasn't facing them. He was giving Sam and Cas a full moon. That's where the saw the bright pink imprint going right across Kevin's ass. Dean had giving Kevin a spanking as his punishment. Sam held in his laughter until he was upstairs in the main room again. Cas had a smile on his face. He was finally starting to understand the Winchesters sense of humor. "You gave Kevin a spanking." Sam laughed.

"You feel pity him, Sam. You know how my spankings are. You of all people should know, I gave you enough of them, right?"

"Ugh, don't remind me." Sam rubbed his ass as a phantom stink of past memories of Dean's punishments went through Sam's had. "Just why did you choose to spank him. He's in high school. Isn't that a little old for that?"

"How old were you when Dad spanked you last? Or I did?"

Sam thought for a moment. "Dad barely ever punished me. He wasn't here longer enough. You on the other hand, I'd say… Junior year."

"Why?"

"I wrecked the Impala…"

"Because…"

"I wanted to go to Comic Con."

"How's you wreck?"

"I ran into the garage."

"Who was in the garage?"

"You." Sam couldn't have looked any smaller.

Cas had a huge smile on his face. Dean has been like a father to Sam his whole life. Dean turned to look at Cas. "Cas, life lesson, just because Sam has big puppy dog eyes doesn't mean he's off the hook."

Sam laughed. "How many times do I have to say sorry about that?"

Dean smiled. "Sammy, I forgave you the moment you stopped crying over that spankin."

Sam laughed and took a bite of his burger. Den was halfway done with his burger when Kevin emerged from the library. He pants were back on but he was looking directly at the ground and limping slightly. "Come and eat, Kev." Dean said with a mouth full of food.

"No thanks." Kevin pouted.

"Aw, Kevin. There's no need to pout." Dean smirked.

"I'm going to my room and lay down. I don't think I'll ever be able to sit again." Kevin limped down the hall.

"I call that a lesson learned."

Sam laughed. "Dean, I have to ask, why do you choose spanking?" Cas asked with eyes full of wonder.

"Spanking mess with everyone more in the mind than physically in my opinion. Call it experience but no one ever wants to be slapped on the ass repeated at brute force as a punishment. The human mind will go to the worst case scenario and you torture yourself over it."

Cas nodded. "That's very twisted, Dean."

"Been called worse."

"Now, going back to Sam's punished for wrecking the Impala, did you get hurt?"

"Hell yes." Dean exclaimed. "This dude right here hit me with my car, breaking my collar bone and shoulder blade. After I whipped his ass, Bobby drove me to the hospital."

That's when the baby monitor went off. Dean got up and started walking towards the hallway. "But you learned your lesson didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. Just now I'm too scared to drive your car."

"Good." Dean walked away. Cas stood and followed Dean. Dean opened the door and saw Jo standing in her crib. "Hey, sweetheart. Did you have a good nap? Do you feel better?" Dean lifted her out of her crib and gently kissed the cut on her forehead. "There, a kiss to make it better."

Dean turned and saw Cas propped on the door post with a toothy grin. Dean blushed. "We need to finished our conversation."

"Yeah, I know. We just got—"

"—sidetracked. I know."

"You wanna talk in my room?"

Cas nodded. "I'd like that."

Dean started walking out of the nursery. "But one thing."

"What?"

"Could you hold Jo for a moment."

"Sure." Cas said and he scooped Jo up and Dean rushed to the bathroom and shut the door. Cas walked into Dean's room and waited. After a few minutes Dean walked in and shut the door.

"Sorry, that burger wasn't so good coming up."

"I'm sorry they are doing that to you."

"It's fine." Dean half smiled and sat on the bed Indian style like Cas was. Cas handed Jo to Dean and Dean sat her in his lap.

"Do you feel the same way?"

"Yeah, I have for a long time." Dean smiled.

"How long?"

"November 1st, 2008."

"That was the night—"

"The rising of Samhain. It was the day after Sam sent him back to Hell. We were sitting on that park bench. You had told me that you were routing for me to pick the right thing. You even said I did, even though the seal had broken. We still saved over a thousand people."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't know if you felt the same way." Dean blushed. Even Cas blushed a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**_WEEK 3 (3 MONTHS)_**

Sam sat at the kitchen table reading some lore for Garth. Cas fed Jo her morning mush and Kevin reading a book for his English class. Dean walked slowly into the kitchen sporting major bed head.

Sam looked up and smiled at Dean. "How ya feeling, Dean?" Dean just rolled his eyes and grabbed a glass from the cabinet and the orange juice from the fridge. Sam noticed Dean was wearing sweatpants and not his jeans. "Hey, Dean, why are you wearing sweats?"

"Shut up, bitch."

"Dean, not in front of Jo." Sam smirked.

"I found an old bottle in a box of Bobby's. I'd think you like it. It's a bottle of Fuck you." Dean snapped sitting down in the chair beside Jo's high chair.

"Classy." Sam mumbled.

Dean looked over at Cas. "No, Dean."

"Please, Cas." Dean begged.

"Dean, I'm feeding Jo her breakfast."

"Please?" Dean repeated.

"What is Dean begging you to do, Cas?" Sam asked.

"It's nothing." Cas said giving Jo the last bite of her breakfast then lifting her out of the highchair. Dean took Jo out of Cas's grasp and gently wiped her face and hands then walked out of the kitchen. Cas sighed and looked back at Sam.

"Don't look at me like that. It's not my fault that this week his mood swings are all over the place." Sam smiled. "So what was that? Why is Dean in sweats and what did he want you to do?"

Cas sighed. "Dean thinks I give him a good back massage."

"And the sweats?"

"He's gotten to big for his jeans."

"Too big?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, since Dean is progressing slower than he did with Jo he will grow a baby bump."

"This is awesome." Kevin gave a toothy grin.

"I would be careful, Kev. You're already skating on thin ice with Dean. He's still pissed that you hurt Jo last week. Mocking Dean's weight gain will probably be the death of you." Sam said with a serious face. In fact, he was still a little mad at Kevin for letting Jo get hurt on his watch.

"I know, I know. Believe me, I know. His hand print is still on my ass, but instead of red it's a purple bruise and it hurt to sit down." Kevin stood up.

"Ok, don't get you panties in a twist. Go and online school it up." Sam pointed out of the kitchen.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mom."

Sam smirked and looked at Cas. "You should go talk to Dean. Give him that massage."

"Bite me, Sam Winchester."

Sam raised his hand in surrender. "It's just a suggestion."

Cas walked out of the kitchen and across the main room and to Jo's nursery/ playroom, where he stood in the doorway. Dean was sitting with his back facing the door on the ground with four stuffed animals in his lap. Jo was walking towards Dean and the sat in Dean's lap and Dean moved the animals into her lap. "Alright, do you have everyone you need?"

"Yeah!" Jo exclaimed.

"Ok, Uncle Sammy was nine years old. He thought he could fly. He dressed up as Batman. I was thirteen and I dressed up as Superman. So, we climbed up onto the shed. I jumped first and flew pretty far and landed on my feet on the ground. Uncle Sammy, he couldn't fly."

Jo gasped.

"He landed on his arm and broke it. I drove him to hospital on the handle bars of my bike. That's why I am always Batman and Uncle Sammy will always be Robin."

Cas smiled. Jo had enough of story time so she got out of Dean's lap and ran over to her growing stuffed animal pile and grabbed some and walked back over to Dean and plopped them in his lap. Dean laughed. "Remind me to avoid your puppy dog eyes, Missy. You don't need any more stuffed animals."

Cas shifted his weight to his other hip and it was just enough movement to make Jo looked at Cas and dart over to him. Dean whips around the moment Cas scoops the small girl into his arms.

Dean moved the stuffed animals and rose to his feet. "How much did you hear of that?" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"All of it."

"You probably think I'm being—"

"An Amazing father? That is what you are being." Cas smiled. Dean blushed.

"No, I'm being a dork."

"Is your definition of a dork, a man who can walk shamelessly into a store and buy feminine toys, clothes, shoes, and hair care products or walk around a mall with a pink and purple diaper bag and a pink stroller? Or is your definition of a dork, a man who can tell stories to his daughter about his and his little brothers child who while his daughter stacks stuffed animals in his lap? If that's your definition of a dork, then you are right. You are a dork." Cas smiled.

Dean walked over to Cas and cupped his jaw and gently kissed Cas. He pulled away and smiled. "This is why I love you, Cas."

Cas opened his mouth to say something but Jo interrupted with a high pitch squeal. Dean laughed.

"Aw, Jo, sweetie, were you getting jealous that you weren't getting all the attention?" Cas laughed and handed her off to Dean.

"Come on, let's go see if Daddy can keep down his breakfast." He didn't.

*&^%$# #$%^&*&^%$# #$%^&*

**_WEEK 6 (6 MONTHS)_**

"Kill me." Dean moaned sitting in a chair rubbing his back.

"Where's the fun in that?" Sam remarked.

Cas walked into the room with a half awake Jo in his arms. "Can I punch him?" Dean asked pointing at Sam.

"No."

Dean gave a serious face. "I swear frick needs to get off me back and frack needs to stay off my bladder." Dean awkwardly rose to his feet. "I'll be back."

"Pee break again?" Sam smirked.

Dean walked to the bathroom holding his back. "One day I will let him punch, Sam." Cas remarked.

"How is Jo doing?"

"Her fever hasn't gone down, but it's just a low grade one. _100.4_, I'm not too worried about it. My guess is a cold."

"That's my best guess too. She's stuffy, sneezing, coughing, running nose."

Cas nodded. "I sent Kevin out to get a humidifier and some baby cold medicine."

"Are you keeping her away from Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yes, she hates it. Dean does too."

"Well, the last thing we need is a sick Dean and we can't give him any medicine for it."

"Do you want to try to get her to sleep? I have tried for 20 minutes an nothing."

Sam nodded and stretched his arms out to his niece. Cas handed her off and Sam sat back in his rolling chair and rocked side to side for a few minutes rubbing her back and hummed _Hey Jude by: The Beatles_.

Dean walked back into the room and looked sadly at his daughter. "How is she feeling?"

"She's trying so hard to stay awake."

"Sam humming Hey Jude?"

Cas nodded. "That knocks any Winchester on." Dean smiled as he saw that even while humming Sam had closed his eyes and his head was drooping.

Cas and Dean watched as Jo and Sam fell asleep in that chair. Cas ended up lifting Jo out of the giant Winchesters lap without waking her. Dean sat down beside him and read some book for a while.

Kevin walked down the stair well and straight to Jo's nursery and set up the machine. Dean got up and walked into the kitchen. He was making himself a BLT when Kevin walked in. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Yeah, sure." Dean turned and sat on the kitchen table. Kevin followed and sat down across from him. "What do you wanna talk about? Sorry, but I am going to eat."

"You're fine, you need to eat."

"What are you trying to say?" Dean said with serious in his tone.

"I mean, food give you energy and you're going to have twin in 3 weeks or so, I didn't mean to—"

"Kevin, I'm just messing with you. I knew what you meant." Dean smiled taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Um, I just wanted to tell you that I'm so sorry about what happened to Jo. I swear I thought I locked the play pin. I regret ever taking my eyes off of her. I know you don't trust me around her. I don't trust myself around her either. I understand if you won't ever let me babysit her ever again. I did deserve the serious beat down I got, even if it was humiliating."

Dean nodded. "So…what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that I'm extremely sorry. Your punishment doesn't even amount to how much I beat myself up every day for what I did." Kevin was almost in tears. "If you don't trust me around Jo, I will leave. I'll be out of your hair."

"What do you want me to say, Kev?" Dean asked. "It's not my choice whether your stay or go."

"Then, I'll get out of yours, Cas's, and Sam's hair."

Dean stood up and pulled Kevin to his feet. "Kevin, if I wanted you out of the bunker I would have told you the moment you let Joanna get hurt. You are family. I will never want you to leave. Yeah, Jo got banged up. She's better. Yeah, I was angry when it happened, but I'm not anymore. Don't beat yourself up for something like that. Like I did with Sam, I forgave you the moment you stopped crying."

Kevin wiped his eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Dean."

"I don't want to hear you say that you are leaving for good. You hear me. If I do, I'll put a bullet in your knee."

Kevin smirked. "Thanks again, Dean. I won't. Trust me."

"Ok, enough with the chick flick moment. I have enough of that with Cas and Sam." Dean smiled and hugged Kevin then walked out of the kitchen.

Kevin smirked and cleaned up Dean's mess.


	4. Chapter 4

**_WEEK 9 (9 MONTHS)_**

Dean sat on the ground Indian style. Cas sat on his knees right behind him. Cas massaged Dean's lower back. "How are you feeling, Dean?"

"Just peachy. They have been stuck at 10 minutes part for a while now." Dean moaned.

"Just keep your mind off the contractions. Just relax for a bit. Your water hasn't broke so all we can do is wait."

He nodded. Jo had woke up extremely early. She was not going to go back to bed. He rubbed Dean's swollen middle gently. "Ba-by?"

Dean smiled. "Yes, sweetie. There is a baby in here. There's actually two." Dean said as he was hit with a surprise contraction. It took his breath away and scared Jo.

Cas stood up and ran over to Jo. He scooped her up. "Dean I think it's time to take Jo to hang out with Sam or Kevin."

Dean was sitting Indian style but with his hands planted on the ground and eyes closed. He waved Cas away. "I need Sam, take her to Kevin."

Cas walked into Kevin's room where he was passed out asleep. Cas patted Kevin's shoulder, Kevin's eyes fluttered open. "Wha? Cas?" Kevin looked at the clock. "It's 4:45 in the morning."

"Yes, I do know what time it is. Dean has been in labor since shortly after you went to bed. The contraction are getting closer together and they are too painful for Jo to be around Dean. Could try to get Jo to go to sleep or keep her busy, take her out somewhere."

"But I have school."

"Not today. Dean's going to have the babies today." Cas said handing Kevin Jo.

Kevin nodded. "I'll see if I can get her to sleep a little longer. If not, her and I will go out to breakfast and go shopping for the last minute baby supplies."

"That would be great. I need to get Sam and go back to Dean." Kevin waved him away and Cas walked down the hall to Sam's room. Sam was dead asleep sprawled out on his bed. "Sam."

Sam just rolled over onto his side. "Sam? It's time to get up."

Sam moaned.

"Sam, Dean needs you."

Sam slowly sat up and blinked awake before looking at a clock. "Why does Dean need me at 4:53 in the morning?"

"Dean's been in labor since Kevin went to bed last night."

Sam was confused. "Kevin went to bed early because we forced him too, because the SAT's were not today but tomorrow." Sam blinked. "I was with y'all until 1 last night."

"We didn't figure out they were contraction until they got painful which was 1:30."

"Great."

"I know, the twins are ready to be born."

"No, Dean's gonna be in more pain than last time." Sam grunted.

&^%$# #&*&# #*(#

"Oh God, not again!" Dean yelled as he gripped the side of the main table. Cas was standing behind him rubbing his lower back. Sam was sitting on the table.

"It's ok, just breathe. You're doing great." Sam encouraged.

"If I'm doing so great, how about you take over from here?!" Dean snapped whipped his head up to look at Sam.

"Just breathe, Dean." Sam repeated.

"SHUT UP!" Dean moaned. "Cas, call up that angel of easy childbirth and get her ass down here."

"I cannot do that, Dean."

Dean moaned and stood up straight. "We have been at this for hour. The contraction are only getting strong yet my water hasn't broken yet, so we can't get this show on the road."

Dean paced around the table. "Try sitting down. You're going to need all the energy you can get, Dean." Sam suggested.

Dean just kept walking. "How far apart are they, Cas?"

"Just about 2 minutes." Cas held up his watch.

"Great." Dean smirked as he felt a stream on liquid roll down his leg. It wasn't as much as it was with Jo, but it was a decent amount. Dean kept his mouth shut because he knew the contractions only intensified.

"You should have another one in about 45 seconds." Cas remarked.

Dean shook his head as he gripped the side of the table again and yelled out in pain. Sam slid over to Dean and rubbed his back. Sam noticed the wet patch. "Dean, did your water break?"

Dean could only nod. Cas walked over to Dean and began massaging his back again. "It should be much longer, Dean. Some women's water doesn't break until they reach active labor."

"In English, Cas!" Dean snapped.

"Until you have past 6 centimeters or so."

Dean groaned. He walked over to a chair and sat down. He rubbed his belly. He sat there longer enough to feel the familiar pain of pressure on his pelvis. "Guys, guys, guys. It's time."

Cas walked over to Dean who was struggling to his feet. "Dean, go to where you feel comfortable. Like a bed."

Dean shook his head while Cas started to walk towards Dean's bedroom. Sam stood his ground. Dean walked over to the table and striped off his pants and boxers and just began to push. Sam went into action and Cas just stood in place across the room.

"Dean? What are you doing? It's tradition to deliver a baby in a bed."

"That's not how Jo was born, Cas." Sam replied rubbed Dean's back with one and and let Dean squeeze the shit out his other.

Cas hurried over to Dean. That's when Dean turned around and took a few steps away from the table and dropped to his hands and knees and pushed. Sam went and grabbed a blanket, towel and things to cut the cord. Dean gripped Cas's hand and yelled. "Good, good, Dean. Keep going."

Sam walked over to the two men on the ground. "Ok, Dean, I'm here."

Dean nodded and slowly rose to his feet. "Good, get me to a damn bed. These floors are about as comfortable as they look."

Cas helped Dean to his bed and Dean just sat down. "Sam?" Dean moaned.

"Yeah, Dean?"

"Can I talk to Cas, in private? I'll yell for you if we need you."

Sam nodded and shut the door behind him. Cas looked confusedly at Dean. "What did you want to talk about that was so important to shut Sam out while you are mid-delivery?"

"I can't do this, Cas. I thought I could, but I can't. Yeah, I have Joanna, but she was a surprise. I never complain about her sleeping habits, or waking up in the middle of the night to fed or change her. I didn't say anything about her crying fits or her teething period. I didn't complain because that was the last thing we needed. After finding out about this pregnancy I thought I could because I had Kevin, Sam, and the love of my life to help me. I don't know what the hell I'm doing." Dean almost sobbed before a contraction ripped through this forcing him to push.

"Don't say that, Dean. You are a great father. You are pushing yourself to hard with Jo. Kevin, Sam and I are here to help you. I love you, so does Sam and Kevin. We will be with you every step of the way with the twins and with Jo. We just need you to let us—"

Dean yelled throwing his head back. "Get them out of me!"

Sam was standing outside the door when he saw a person walk into Jo's nursery, who wasn't Kevin. Sam wide eyed and curious walked slowly to the nursery. He was up against the wall before a woman walked out of the nursery holding two stuffed animals Sam had never seen before. They were brand new. "Sam Winchester?"

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"My name is Armisael. I am an Angel."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, you're the angel of childbirth, correct?"

"Yes."

"Why are you here? Castiel told me and Dean that you weren't going to be here when Dean gives birth."

"I wasn't supposed to be."

"Then why are you here?"

"I can't stand by any longer. The Angels are testing Dean Winchester. Seeing how much he can take before he breaks."

"Dean is already broken. Why break him more?"

"Dean is far from broken. These two babies Dean is supposed to have 15 hours from now. He's fully dilated right now and in a normal pregnancy one of the babies would already be born."

"Then do something." Sam snapped.

"That's why I found you."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I can make myself invisible to humans, but Castiel is not human. I need you to get him to leave for a little while. He cannot know of my presence."

"How long do you need?"

"Just a few hours at most."

Sam nodded. "Give me a second." Sam opened Dean's bedroom door and Dean was curled in a bed on his side biting into a pillow. Cas was at Dean's feet. "Cas, I need to speak to you for a moment."

"I will be just a minutes, Samuel."

Sam nodded and quickly did something he'd might regret. Sam heard Cas mumble some words to Dean and walked out. "Cas, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

"Do what?" Cas said as Sam slammed his hand down onto the Angel banishing sigil he painted in his own blood on the wall.

Sam walked inside and Dean was freaking out. "Sam! Where's Cas? Things are really speeding up!"

"He had an emergency up in Heaven, I'm sorry."

"Great!" Dean panted. "SONVABITCH!"

"You're doing great. Just do what your body tells you."

Dean pushed as hard as he could. "FUCKK!"

&^%$# ! #$%^&*()(*&^%$#

**_2 HOURS LATER…_**

"One more push Dean."

"You said that last time."

"Well, give me another push."

"FUCKKK!" Dean yelled and let out all the lung in his lungs as the second of the two twins slid out.

"She's out."

"She?"

"Yep, it's a girl."

Sam wrapped the girl in a towel and cut the cord. "You wanna hold her before I clean her up."

Dean nodded and Sam got up.

"I'm gonna go get a damp rag for you."

"Sam?" Dean voiced.

"Yeah?"

"I have 2 daughters and a son." Dean was wide eyed.

"Yeah, you do." Sam smiled and walked out of the room. He came back a few moments later with Dean asleep with both the tiny infants in his arms. Sam smirked and lifted the small baby boy into his arms and walked into the new nursery for the twins and changed him into a diaper and clothes and set him into the crib and walked back and grabbed the baby girl and did the same to her. Sam stood where he could see both the newborns and smiled. "When your Daddy wakes up will talk about names."

He turned on the baby monitor and cracked the door before walking into Dean's room and wrapped him up so he wasn't full frontal anymore. Sam walked into the main room to find Cas sitting at the table reading one of the lore book. "The twins are born. One boy, one girl. Dean conked out before he could even name them. All of them are asleep."

Cas didn't even acknowledge Sam. Sam sighed.

"Cas, I'm sorry, I blew you away right as Dean needed you, but I did it to help him."

Cas just kept staring at the book. Sam knew he was actually reading, just ignoring Sam.

"Is Kevin home?"

Cas stood up and walked into the kitchen. Sam didn't follow. What was the point?"

He sat down at the table a tapped away on his laptop until Kevin and Jo came back. Kevin walked down the stairs with a few plastic bags in one arm and Jo in the other with the diaper bag over his shoulder. Cas walked in. "Hello, Kevin. Hello, Joanna." Cas smiled taking Jo from Kevin.

"She needs a change." Kevin said.

Cas nodded and walked straight past Sam without so much of a glance. "Cas…"

Kevin stared at Sam. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." Sam muttered and walked into the kitchen and opened the alcohol cabinet only to find that in was completely empty. "What the Hell?"

"Dean cleared the whole thing out last week. I thought you knew?"

Sam shook his head. "That's just great."


	5. Chapter 5

Dean walked into the bunker with his son strapped to his back and his youngest daughter strapped to his chest. Jo was wrapped his legs as he walked down the steps and into the main room. It had been 2 months since The twins, Henry Jonathan and Jessica Cassie, were born. Dean set the twins in their carriers. Jo impatiently begged for Dean. "Daddy! Up! Up! UP!"

"Joanna, honey, Daddy has to get lunch ready for you and your brother and sister. Go find Papa."

"Up! Up! Up!" Jo squealed and raised her arms above her head towards Dean.

Dean sighed and lifted Jo into his arms. "Come on, Jo-Jo, let's go find Papa."

Dean walked into the library and saw both Sam and Cas in there. "Cas, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry. I had to do what I did. You have to understand that. Please, talk to me."

Cas didn't even look at Sam. He lifted his head from his book and spotted Dean and Jo. He smiled. "Hello Dean, Jo-Jo. I didn't hear you get back." Cas rose to his feet and walked over to the man and his daughter.

"I need to fix the kids lunch and Jo is being a attention seeker."

Cas lifted the toddler into his arms. "Hey there, baby girl."

Dean and Cas walked into the main room. Cas sat at the main table playing with JO and watching the twins. It was 20 minutes before Dean came back with five sandwiches, one was a Peanut Butter and Jelly cut up into small pieces and the other four were Ham, cheese, lettuce. Dean also had to bottle of formula.

Dean walked out o the room and grabbed Kevin from his online schooling for lunch. "Sam, soups on!"

Sam trudged into main room. He plopped into a chair. Dean was starting to notice the tense air between Cas and Sam, but had no clue why.

"Alright, Sam, Castiel. What had been going on between you two? I have been biting my tongue for 2 months now. Cas, why are you mad at Sam? Sam, why should Cas been mad at you?"

Cas stared at Dean, not even trying to look at Sam. "You know the day that Henry and Jessica were born?"

"Of course. I was there."

"If you couldn't tell, I wasn't."

Dean was confused. "You weren't?"

"It's ok, you were in loads of pain. Your brother banished me back to Heaven."

Dean stared at Sam. "Is that true?"

Sam couldn't make himself small enough. Sam nodded. "I have a good reason though."

"And that reason is?" Sam closed his mouth. "Seriously, Sam. What could have been so important that you blow my boyfriend to OZ?"

"You were in pain. I had a way to fix that, but Cas couldn't know. He still can't know."

"When can Cas know, Sam?" Dean said getting angry.

Sam looked down at the ground. "Never."

Cas got up and walked away. Dean stood up. "Cas?" He just kept walking. Dean glared at Sam. "You feed the twins and watch Jo eat."

Dean ran towards Cas. He had just entered his and Dean's room. "Cas?"

"I can't stay here anymore."

"What makes you say that?" Dean stood in the doorway.

"It's apparent that Sam doesn't want me in the picture."

"That's not true."

"It is, Dean. I told you I was going to be there for you when you had the twins. I wasn't going to leave you."

"Cas, right you left my labor progressed instantly."

"Are you siding with Sam?!" Cas yelled.

"NO, I'm siding with myself! All I even know if that I'm in white hot pain when you were beside me then Sam pulls you away and you disappeared. Seconds later it felt like someone had placed their hands on my stomach and instantly sped up the labor and 2 hours Jessica slid out of me. I remember Sam putting Jess and Henry in my arms then nothing. I woke up with my abs back and You and Kevin feeding the twins and Jo. Sam showed up minutes later with breakfast but you wouldn't speak to Sam. That's all I know."

"I can't stay here, until Sam tells us why he did it. Dean, you, me, the twins, and Jo, we could find a home in a neighborhood with other people. They could go to school, live a normal life. Sam and Kevin could stay here."

"Cas…You—You can't make me choose between you and my brother. I can't do that. You can't make me."

"Well, I'm still leaving, Dean, with or without you."

Dean nodded. "Well, don't expect to be welcomed with opened arms when you come back."

"Dean…don't say th—"

"No, Cas. I'm not getting involved in this. When you and Sam pull your head out of your asses we will talk. I have three children now; they are the most important thing in my life, not some petty fight between something that I could care less about. It shouldn't matter what Sam did. He did it to help me. He would die for me, just I would for him. You pulled me out of Hell. That's the most anyone has ever done for me. I'm glad you weren't there to see the twins being born because that wasn't a pretty side of me. It ugly and I didn't even want Sam there. Quit with all the anger and just forgive each other. You'd just be help yourself." Dean walked out of the room and into the main room. Cas followed.

"Jo ate all of her lunch so I let her play. Henry finished his bottle like a pro, but Jessica is still working on hers." Dean took Jessica from Sam and her in his arms with the bottle. "Sam, Cas, follow me."

They were confused but followed. Dean led them to the demon file room. Dean one-handedly opened this secret door. He propped the door against his back and stared at Sam and Cas.

"Come on, get in there. I have something I want to show you."

They both walked inside and Dean shut the door on them; trapping them inside. "Cas don't think about flying away. I have angel sigils marked all of the room."

"You can't do this, Dean." Sam yelled.

"Y'all aren't leaving this room until y'all are on good terms." Dean said through the door and walking away. "See y'all in a few hours."

"I'm sorry, Jessie, you're Uncles are dumbasses." Dean said as she finished her bottle and Dean began to burp her.

She answered by giving a satisfying belch. Dean smiled. He walked into main room and grabbed Henry and began to walk to their nursery to put them down for a nap.

Once they were down Dean spent the day playing with Jo and talking with Kevin about the ordeal.

After a couple hours; after the twins and Jo were fed and put to bed Dean decided to try to talk to Sam and Cas. He was about to opened the door to the secret room when he heard the conversation between the two man. He didn't know if it was a good or bad thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean stood by the door listening. Sam and Cas weren't fighting. They were just talking.

"No, Cas, it's been I'd say years since I got laid. I don't have time to romance."

"You've had a lot of time lately."

"Well, ever since you and Dean got back from purgatory. WE decided to not close the gates of Hell, stopped you from shutting the Gates of Heaven and killed Metatron, I just haven't had time."

"Haven't had the time or don't want to?" There was a pause. Cas spoke up again. "Is it because whoever you begin to love and be intimate with die or leave you?"

"Neither. I mean yes, that does play a role, but right now, Jo, Henry, and Jessie are my main priority and they will always be first in my life. I have to be there for Dean. I have to be right there. Whenever he needs someone to watch the kids; I'm there. No questions asked. I'm there."

"That's what me and Kevin are here for. We can help—"

"You don't understand. Dean risks his life for me time and time again. Anahita was supposed to hit me with Jo; not Dean. She told me that it was just supposed to be a Winchester, not only Dean. Dean went through the pains of childbirth twice because you could let anything hurt me."

"We, I hear differently. They say that before God left he already had a plan for how the world would turn out, even after Armageddon. It has been said that Dean Winchester will be the man who starts a new race."

"What kind of race is that?"

"A carrier."

"A carrier?"

"Yes, where men can carry and deliver babies."

"So shouldn't Dean have more than four kids? You have to factor in that two out of the three we have are girls."

"Yes, the girls have the carrier gene as well, they will have kids who can have kids no more what the gender is, it's how the gene spreads. Dean, will, have more than the four kids. Why do you think they are so fast?"

"But they are so painful for Dean."

"Some of them will be painful, some will be horribly miserable, but other will be almost painless."

"Almost painless?"

"Well, it can't be 100% because the baby has to come out."

"Well, when should he get pregnant again? I mean you and him should be at it every night." Cas was silent. "Y'all are intimate, aren't you?"

"No, Dean won't—he won't let me—"

"Ok, you don't need to go into detail, Cas. I get the picture. Dean is the "Sex God". Wouldn't he want to fuck you blind?"

"I think Dean doesn't want to get pregnant again so soon after Henry and Jessie."

Dean had to stop the conversation. He opened the door and Cas was sitting on the table and Sam was leaning against the door. Sam had a busted lip and Cas had a bruise on his cheekbone."

"Are y'all friends again, because I can leave and come back in the morning?" Dean said leaning in the door way.

Sam smiled. "Yeah, we're all good." He walked out of the room and back to the main room. Cas walked over to Dean.

"I need to speak with you, Dean."

Dean nodded. "I'm all ears."

They began to walk back to the main room. "You are supposed to have more than 4 kids."

Dean was silent.

"You are going to start a new race; a race of men who can carry children."

"How many am I supposed to have?"

Cas shrugged. "Six? Ten? More? I don't know." Dean nodded. "Is that why we haven't made love?"

"Cas…I can't—"

Cas stopped Dean in the middle of the hallway. "Yes, you can, Dean. Anahita would have never done this to you if you couldn't."

"She wasn't supposed to. She was trying to get Sammy and I blocked her. I thought she was a witch at the time. I ain't gonna let anything hurt Sam, and you know that."

"That's the whole reason she picked you. You have raised Sam from when you were just 4 years old. John was out on hunts , you were the man of the house taking of Sam. You are a great father.

"But I can't take care of six to ten or more kids. I can barely take care of three with help from you, Sam and Kevin."

"I know, I have a plan."

Dean crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, and that is that?"

"I told you before Henry and Jessie that I talked with Anahita. She gave me a list of couples. She told me she would understand when the time comes. Now, I understand."

"Cas, you're not making a lick of sense." Dean said confused.

"There 11 couples on this list plus your name three times. I'm guessing it's the amount of times you are said to be pregnant."

"Pregnant 14 times?"

"Technically, only 12 more times."

"Cas, what was your plan with those couples? Are you saying we plant the baby or babies on these couple front porch, ding dong ditch and leave?"

"Or fake adoption agents? That is what you do, right?"

"That's really fuckin twisted, Cas." Dean started walking away.

"Dean…"

"I'm done talking about this, right now."

"Dean, I don't want you to have to take care of 12 kids, neither does Anahita."

"Then why did she choose me?"

"She has her reasons. Why question her when she helped you?"

Dean glared at Cas. "You look those names and give me a reason why every single one of them should get _my _children."

Cas nodded. "I will, Dean."

Dean started walk away again when Cas spoke again. "Dean—"

"I need some space right now, Cas. I can't breathe. Just need to take all this in, give me some time."

Cas walked to the main room and watch Dean walk into his room and quietly shut the door. Cas sat down at the table and pulled Sam's laptop over to him. Sam had gone to bed. Cas didn't have to sleep, but he like to with Dean. He loved the feeling Dean's head on his chest and arm wrapped around his waist and their legs tangled together. Tonight he wasn't going to sleep.

&^%$# ! #$%^&^%$# ! #$^&

Dean woke up on his bed with a blanket placed on top of him. He doesn't remember putting it there. Dean sat up to see a woman sitting in the chair by his desk. There was another woman standing behind the other. The one standing had curly, dark brown, shoulder length hair with a ribbon tied on the side. She was wearing a long white flowing dress that covered her feet on the floor. She had flowers attached the dress at the waist line where she was heavily pregnant. The woman behind her had long wavy blonde hair and a purple that draped the ground just like the first woman's.

"Who are you?" Dean said hushed yet stern, so he wouldn't wake up anyone.

The woman in white giggled. "Oh, Dean, you don't have to worry about waking anyone up, you're dreaming."

"Who are you? How do you know who I am?" Dean yelled.

"No need to get so loud, Dean. We are here to help you." The woman in purple replied.

"I am Anahita and this is Lailah."

"She is the—

"Yeah, I know who you are. You're the Angel of Fertility and you're the Angel and Conception."

Anahita rose to her feet and walked over to Dean and sat beside him on the bed. "And I know that you are scared about this whole thing."

Dean looked away from the two angels. "It's ok to be scared, Dean; giving birth is a scary and painful thing. You would know." Lailah said.

"Why couldn't you have picked a different person?" Dean looked at Anahita.

"Because you are special. You are a natural father. You raised Sam like it was nothing when you still a child yourself. You caught my eye when you that young. I have been watching you for years."

"Well, that's comforting. The Angel of Fertility watches me."

"But it is true, Dean. You would make sure Sam had enough food before you ate, even if that meant you had to skip meals or go hungry for a few days. You are perfect for this."

"So why do you walk around full on pregnant if you want me to have these kids for you?"

"It's my image. I carry all the babies that everyone will have, just like a woman has the eggs off all her babies plus the over 2 million immature eggs that will just go away with her men—"

"I get the picture. It would be like girls and their periods; also guys and sperm, I get it." Dean stopped her.

Anahita smiled. She touched Dean's hand but Dean pulled away. "Let me see your hands."

Dean hesitated but slowly let Ananhita take his hands. She placed them on his round middle. Dean was shocked when he felt spot where his hands touched heated up slightly. "Whoa."

"Indeed, I do not carry the actual child, just its soul. I don't not feel them there. I can only feel when one leaves to be born or if someone touches my belly who is destined to have a child. What you are feeling is the soul of your next child."

Dean smiled slightly then looked up into the Angels eyes. "But Cas said that I have to give the up to those couples."

"Yes," She removed Dean's hands from her belly, but didn't let go of them. "I handpicked those people. They either can't have child, because the mother or father is infertile, or they are homosexual."

Dean nodded then looked over that the woman, Lailah. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm warning you."

"About what? It's gonna happen tonight?" She shook her head. "Then when?"

"When you wake up, it will be Cas waking you up. You two will get intimate and 2 hours later you will start to feel the effects on 2 months pregnancy but amped up. Your labor will be twice as painful as your one with Jo was. Anahita can only take the pin away when you are at your breaking point this time. You are going to be begging to take the pain away but only Ana will know when the time is right."

"What about the other 11?" Dean asked pleaded for a good answer.

"6 almost painless and 5 like normal labor."

"How long will I be pregnant?'

"The painless ones will be every day a new month and the normal pain ones will be the hour long ones." Lailah responded.

"Then why were the twins so painful along with the next one?"

"To train your body." Ana replied standing up.

"Wait, does this mean I have to bottom?"

Ana and Lailah both smiled and nodded. "I only made you conceive while you topped, Dean, was to get you to understand." Lailah smirked.

"So I could top Castiel and not get pregnant?"

"Unless you specifically top with Castiel to get away from pregnancy." Lailah remarked.

"Cas told me that there are 11 couples plus 3 of my names on that list."

"Yes, your last baby, number 14, will be yours to keep."

Dean nodded. "This is crazy."

"I will see you in a few hours, Dean." Ana smiled as she vanished.

Lailah smiled. "Don't scared. In the end, you'll hold a little baby or babies in your arms and help a couple have a child to love and raise and to be a family."

Dean nodded. "What about Armisael? Sam said he saw her."

"Yes, she was the one who helped with your delivery of the twins because Anahita couldn't." Dean nodded. "I must go."

She vanished and Dean woke up by big blue eyes in front of his face. Dean smiled and lifted up his head and kissed the man. Cas was stunned. He pulled away and Dean stared into the ocean of blue Cas called eyes. "What was that for?"

"I want you."


	7. Chapter 7

Cas smiled and closed the door. "What do you mean you want me?" Cas said hoping for what he had been waiting for. Castiel walked closer to Dean and Dean kissed him harder than Cas was expecting. Dean stared into the dark sky blue eyes and winked.

"You know what I mean…" Dean's hand pulled Castiel down onto him. Castiel's hands were soon on Dean's face as they kissed harder than they probably should have for it to be the third kiss. Fabric fell from Dean's shoulders going onto the floor.

Castiel's lips went straight to Dean's sweet spot; his neck. He sucked and teased Dean making sure he would be marked. Dean was Cas's man. "You like that, don't you, Dean?" Castiel moaned sucking on his neck again and kissed it hard. Dean bit his lip making a tiny taste of blood drip in his mouth, nodding to answer Castiel.

Castiel's head went up; his lips crashing into Dean's hard enough to hurt. They made out, tongues touching every so offend. Dean's hands where slowly pulling Cas's shirt off, making their lips move apart and back together in a second. The shirt was thrown on the ground carelessly. Castiel tipped Dean over kissing him roughly.

Dean went down and sucked on Cas's collarbone and put his tongue on the tip of Cas's nipple. Castiel moaned and rubbed his hips on Dean's. They both had a large budge built up in their pants, tight and hard against each other. Dean's hands slid into the loop where the belt went through. He slowly undid it taking the belt and throwing it on the ground. He slowly slid Cas's pants and boxers off all at once with ease.

Dean smirked at his lover and got his own clothes off nearly moaning for Cas. Dean laid across the bed with his legs wide telling Cas he was ready. Castiel got on top of him kissing him lower and lower until he got to the tip of Dean's throbbing member. Castiel licked the bit of pre-come off his small slit and went lower. "Does it make you want to come, me licking your cock…your pre-come in my mouth, just waiting to be played with?" He cupped Dean's balls and kissed both, finally making it to his entrance.

Castiel made sure Dean was looking at him and suck his finger into his mouth and licked it nice and wet. He bent over and started to stick his tongue down lower, reaching Dean's hole. He licked it making Dean moan louder than he thought and finally stuck his finger in. "You like that Dean, you like when I stick my finger wet finger up your tight hole?"

"Cas…" He moaned sitting up a bit and pulling on Cas's hair. Castiel was soon putting 2 fingers in and then 3. "Fuck- Cas I'm ready!" He yelled back arching.

Cas kissed Dean's entrance one more time and aligned his cock to his hole. Castiel slow thrust his way in letting out a gasp himself along with Dean. Dean pulled on Cas's hair as he thrust in him. Castiel let out a moan "Fuck-,"

"Dean, you're so tight- fuck" Castiel moaned gripping Dean's hips and pulling him closer in him. Dean's back arched in pleasure and nodded to Cas.

One of Cas's hands moved down lower to Dean's cock and move his hand with each thrust Castiel put in him. "Fuck-" Castiel moaned and kissed Dean's shoulder.

"Harder!" Dean yelled. He let his back arch and a sigh flow from his lips.

"Dean… I'm gonna- Fuck-" He let out before pouring his load into Dean with harder thrusts. Soon after that Dean's let out a huge gasp thrusting his own cock into Castiel's hand. Castiel pumped hard feeling himself getting soft as Dean's cock tensed up more and more.

"Cas-" He said shooting his come all over his chest and Castiel's hand. Cas pumped it up and down until he was done. Castiel smiled and got down on Dean's chest, licking up every drop of come Dean had split.

They laid there in silence for what felt like hours. Dean knew it hadn't been. He would have felt it. He looked around the room and over to the clock. They had been there for an hour and a half. He looked over at Cas.

"What's going on in your head, Dean? I can see the smoke coming out of your ears." Cas smirked combing his fingers through Dean's hair.

"I'm pregnant."

"How do you know?"

"Anahita told me in a dream."

"How long before.."

"In 30 minutes or so I will start having morning sickness and this evening I should have the most horrible labor experience ever."

"Well, I looked up the first couple on the list and they are a couple in Lincoln, Nebraska. It's about a 2 hour drive. From what I have researched, they have tried multiple adoption agencies but they have been denied due to expenses four times."

"I guess they are about to have a baby." Dean traced an eight on Cas's chest.

"Should I get Sam to take Kevin and the kids somewhere?"

"No, Sam has to be here. You have to be here. Besides, the true pain doesn't start for another 8 or 9 hours."

"You're right, you're tough we can do this." Cas smiled. That's when they saw the door push open. Cas hadn't shut it all the way and the little baby, Jo, trotted in and pulled at the bed sheets to get her Dad's attention.

"Hey, Jo-Jo. How did you get out of Uncle Sammy's sight?" Dean pulled Jo onto the bed. Dean slid up to the headboard still covering his lower half. That's when Sam barreled in.

"I thought I saw Jo run in here." Sam said as he saw Cas and Dean naked in bed covered by a sheet with Jo in Dean's lap.

"Well, Hiya, Sammy. Why don't you just join the party?" Dean smiled.

"I don't wanna know, I'm just here to grab your daughter." Sam picked Jo up. She whimpered and opened and closed her hands towards Dean. Sam walked out and Dean slipped into some comfy sweat and an old AC/DC shirt and Cas threw on some of Dean's clothes.

*&^%$# ! #$%^&*(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*(

**_9 ½ HOURS LATER…_**

"Oh God!" Dean gripped his stomach suddenly and leans forward to grip the table. Cas rolled over to him.

"You alright?"

Dean gripped Cas hand and breathed for a moment. "Yeah…Anahita was right about them being intense."

"Well, your water hasn't even broken yet, so we are in for a long night." Cas said as Kevin took two carriers that had Jessie and Henry in them. Sam carried Jo behind Kevin.

Right as Sam was walking back down the stairs to the main room Dean was hit with another contraction that caused his water to break. "ARRGH! Something's trying to stab it's way out of me!" Dean yelled leaning forward in his chair squeezing the life out of Cas's hand.

Sam ran over to Dean. "It's ok, Dean. Just breathe." Sam couched.

"YOU BREATHE!" Dean Snapped pulling on Sam's collar, bring Sam's face inches away from Dean's. Sam could easily see the pain in Dean's eyes.

15 minutes pas and the contractions were already a minute apart. Dean was a messy. He was on his bed with his ass in the air, pants still on, shirt off, face in a pillow, biting the pillow screaming. Cas massaged Dean's lower back in efforts to dull the pain, but nothing worked.

Dean would move his head to breath fresh air every now and then and Sam could clearly see the trail going down Dean's face of tears. "Make it stop, make it stop." Dean mumbled.

"You're doing so good, Dean." Sam said let Dean grip his hand.

Dean instantly squeezed Sam's hand and slammed his eyes shut. He screamed to the top of his lungs. He voice crack half way through and turned into an utterly abject sob. "Sammy, make it stop, please."

It broke Sam's heart to see his big brother, Dean, cry in pain. Sam ran his hand through Dean's hair. "You're doing so good, believe me. Not much longer." Sam encouraged

"Please, Sammy. I'm begging you. Make it stop." Dean panted.

Sam knew Dean was being sincere, Dean hadn't yelled, or snapped at Sam, neither did he make a sarcastic remark. "Hang in there, Dean. Like you told us from your dream, Anahita will come. She knows when the time is right."

Dean pants slowly for a moment. He is in between contractions at the moment. "I can't take it anymore. I can't do it. No more, please. Stop it."

Dean clenched his fists as another contraction hit. They were almost on top of each other. "No, you can do it, Dean. This is as hard as it's going to get for you.

Dean, in one swift move, turned in whole body on his butt propped against head board, stared up at the ceiling. "UNCLE! ANAHITA! I GIVE UP! UNCLE! UN—Uncl—e! Dean yelled that turned into a sob.

After a few minutes of Dean yelling uncle into the ceiling he rolled onto his side whimpering.

20 minutes later Dean was 10 centimeters dilated and started painfully pushing. That's when Anahita showed up. Dean insisted relaxed when she placed both hands on Dean's flat stomach. He still had a pain look on his face but the pain was nothing to what he was previously feeling. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Dean mumbled and then pushed.

2 pushes later Dean squeezed a little baby boy out. Anahita quietly flew away and Sam went to make a call to Kevin. Cas went to clean up the boy and Dean slept…hard.

The next day, Cas and Dean drove to Lincoln, Nebraska. Dean wrote a note saying that the boy was special . The note stated that they didn't abandon the child, but gave him to them. Dean stuck a blue dog in the carrier they bought for the boy. Cas let Dean be alone with the baby before they dropped him off for good.

"Alright, little boy. Be strong. Anahita says these are very good people. They have always wanted children. I'm going to giving them what they wanted. They will love you. You put me through the worse pain I have ever experienced and I have died before. Make your new parents proud when you grow up. Goodbye, little boy." Dean smiled then walked to the door and ran g the doorbell and ran off.

He jumped in the Impala with Cas waiting for him a block away. He watched from a few doors down a man open the door and spot the baby. He calls his wife over. They read the note and look down the road and smile. They bring the baby inside. Dean smiled and drove over to where Cas was standing. He hopped in and looked over at Dean.

"How are you feeling?"

Dean smiled and leaned in and kissed Cas. "Like a weigh has been lifted off my shoulders." Cas smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where did you say this next couple lives?" Dean asked sitting down in a chair.

"Greenville, South Carolina." Cas repeated.

"You do know that's like a 18 hour drive, right?"

"I am aware." Cas nodded.

"You should also know that we were barely able to drive those two hours with that baby boy." Dean remarked.

"I know, Dean. That's why I'm thinking we leaving while you are pregnant."

"We don't know if I'm going to be pregnant for 9-10 hours or 9-10 days, Cas."

"If It's hours we fly."

"I'm not flying, Cas. That's out of the question." Dean shook his head.

"Then let's just hope it a 9-10 day pregnancy." Cas remarked. Dean was set back at that comment. It was a new side of Cas he had never seen before. He kinda liked it.

"Tell me more about this couple. Right now, all I know is that it's a couple in South Carolina."

"Sawyer and Elliot Adams; they can't afford adoption or any other means of having children."

"Well, that sucks. Why does adoption have to be so damn expensive?" Dean smirked.

"That's might be why the carrier gene trying to be spread." Cas deadpanned.

"Oh, Cas, tell me what you really think."

"Dean, it's been months." Cas sighed. "Almost 8 months."

"We just had sex last night." Dean spat out.

"Yes, you topped. The time before you topped." Dean shook his head and looked away from Cas. "What? Why won't you let me take control? Are you scared or something?'

Dean smirked and nodded. "Hell yes, I'm scared. I'm terrified. Pushing a living being out of me and so vulnerable and weak in front of my lo—bo—partner…my, my husband, basically, and my little brother, scares the living shit out of me."

"Husband?"

"Well, we have known each other for years, years of sexual tension. You have helped me raise Jo-jo and helped deliver Henry and Jessie and the little boy # 3. Hell, you have had to put up with me. A normal boyfriend or lover would have ran for the hill. You're my life partner, my husband. Jo does call you Papa, even Henry and Jessie are starting too." Dean smiled.

"Dean, You need to do this. I know how good you felt seeing those be get the baby boy. I know you want to feel that again." Dean nodded. "Since when has Dean Winchester ever been scared. I have never seen anything that Dean Winchester has been too scared to do…

"Until now." Dean deadpanned. He got up and walked into the bathroom when a young lady was sitting on the sink counter. Dean jumped back. "God, don't do that."

"I'm sorry I frightened you, Dean." Lailah smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Dean walked away into his room.

"You know why I'm here, Dean. It's been 8 months." Lailah closed Dean's bedroom door behind her. "You haven't even tried to get pregnant. You know what I have to do."

"No, you don't." Dean backed away as Lailah walked towards him. "I'll do it tonight, please don't."

"It's too late, Dean. This has to happen now." Lailah said as she placed a hand on Dean's abdomen. It glowed and she pulled away. "Dean, this one is going to be different that you planned it to be because it was forced. You have 8 hours until you will start experiencing labor. As painful as a normal labor. Every hours you stomach will grow to the size of what trimester you are in. Every time I have to force a pregnancy on you Dean more things will happen with that pregnancy. If you want a peaceful almost painless or a quick normal pregnancy than do it yourself. Now you better hurry onto a plane to get to South Carolina." She vanished and Dean quickly went to the bathroom puke.

Cas walked into the bathroom to see Dean as white as a sheet. "What's wrong?"

"We got to get to South Carolina, now." Dean said getting up. Cas nodded figuring out what was going on. "Let me pee and we will go."

15 minutes later they were pulling into the long term parking in the airport and walking hand and hand into the building and heading straight for the ticket counter. A friend woman was standing there smiling. "Hi there, what can I do for you?"

"Hi, we need your earliest flight to, umm, Myrtle Beach, South Carolina." Dean smiled.

"The earliest flight to Myrtle Beach is in 2 hours and we have just enough seats for the both of you."

Dean looked at Cas. "That's too late. We after 8 hours and it's a 5 hour drive to Greenville for there."

"I guess we are going to the have to stop halfway there then, Dean. We have to get to South Carolina." Cas whispered.

Dean looked back at the woman. "That will be fine."

After paying and finding their gate number they waited. They found a semi-private place to talk. Dean sat in a chair and Cas sat on the floor. "Dean, don't think too much about the flight, everything is going to be fine."

"I'm not worry about the flight much, it's the fact that we were cut an hour in the deal, and my morning sickness will start soon. My belly will start to grow soon. By the time we land I'm in the fifth hour. I will get looks and not the good kind."

"I will let you wear my coat, Dean."

Dean nodded and closed his eyes. He soon fell asleep. By the time he woke up the plane was announcing boarding and Dean could feel the morning sickness coming on. "Cas, I'm gonna be sick on that plane."

"I know you don't like plane, but air sick is nothing to be ashamed of."

"No, I mean—"

"I Know what you mean, Dean. Just go with it."

Dean was set back as he took Cas's hand and they walked to their seats. Dean sat at his seat and a flight attendant walked passed. "Excuse me m'am."

"Yes?"

"Do you have anything that can set a stomach?" The woman thought for a moment. "I'm sorry, I'm probably the least of your worries. I'm just a bit under the weather and I don't really do well with flying—"

"It's not a problem at all. We have some ginger ale and some cookies."

"That will be perfect." Dean smiled.

"When we get up in the air and we are free to roam around I will grab you some."

"Thank you so much."

She nodded and help seat the other passengers. Dean gripped Cas's hand. He didn't let go until the seatbelt off sign lit up. Cas was going to say something to Dean but he got up and walked to the bathroom. The flight attendant walked over to Cas. "He went to the bathroom."

"Oh poor thing, I hate flying when I'm sick. I remember just finding out I was pregnant with my oldest son and I had flight to be on. Morning sickness on a plane is horrible. I was always thankful to get one to two hour flights like this one and not the red eyes."

"I told Dean not to eat that burger last night but he never listens to me."

"He is your business partner, friend, step brother?" She asked.

"Husband; he's my husband. We raise 3 kids together. They are all his biologically from past relationships."

"Oh wow, really? My girlfriend was the same way. It's funny how she became lesbian after divorcing her husband, but we got two kids out of the deal."

Cas smiled. "What's yours and your girlfriends name?"

"I'm Elliot. My girlfriend is Sawyer."

"Sawyer?"

"Yeah, her parents really wanted a boy."

"No, it's a very pretty name. So is yours." Cas said as Dean trudged over to his seat, holding his stomach. The way he was holding it Cas noticed the slight swell. To the normal human eye no one would notice, but Cas knew there was a human inside Dean's abdomen.

"Thank you, here you go…Dean, correct?"

"Yeah, thanks so much…"

"Elliot."

"Well, Elliot, are you from Kansas or just normal flight route?" Dean half smiled.

"No, I'm actually from Greenville, South Carolina. This is my last flight for some time. I got a week off."

"Elliot, you said you had a son, but you also have 2 other kids?" Cas asked.

"Yes, my girlfriends, Sawyer, and her ex-husband adopted twins two boys. Something happened about 7 years ago and I somehow by a miracle got pregnant with my son, Josh."

"By a miracle?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I am infertile. I am just glad all I got was pregnant and not an STD or HIV/AIDS."

"That's a great wy to think about that. Well, we better let you get back to work." Dean smiled.

"Yeah, but it's always nice to talk with passengers. You guys have a good rest of the flight and a great day."

Dean and Cas both smile and nodded. Once she left Dean tried to sleep the 45 minutes left of the flight.

When Dean awoke Cas and him were in a car and Cas was driving. Dean looked around and stared at Cas. "Before you say anything. I just moved us from the landed plane to a rental car and started driving. If I have done my calculations correct you should be halfway through your 6th hour or your 6th month."

"Great." Dean shifted in his seat. He rubbed his bigger swell than he remembered and looked out the window before shifting again.

"Are you ok, Dean?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can you just get us somewhere for the night. I don't want to be in this car or in a plane anymore. I want to be able to lay down, sit down, walk or go to the bathroom whenever I need to."

Cas nodded and pulled off at the next exit and stopped at a decent motel. Cas pulled off his trench coat and walked into the main office to get a room.

When Cas came back Dean had Cas's coat wrapped around him and his legs crossed propped against the Impala. "Cas, not to pressure you, but I have to piss something bad. I would hurry up to the room and get it unlocked."

Once Cas got the door unlocked Dean rushed into the bathroom. When he came out Dean flopped on the queen size bed in the middle of the room. "So much softer than an airplane seat and rental car." Dean sighed in relief.

"We are in Florence, South Carolina." Cas said.

"How far is that from Greensville?" Dean rubbed his belly.

"About 2 ½ hours."

"We can do 2 ½ hours."

"Then why did we stop driving?"

"I meant we could that drive after this one is born." Dean snapped.

Cas let out a huff of air as he sat beside Dean. "Now, we wait." Dean laid his head on Cas's shoulder.

*&^%$# ! #$%^&^%$# #$%^&

"How far apart are they?" Cas asked as Dean paced the small motel room.

"I don't know. 30 seconds?" Dean held his very swollen belly.

"Shouldn't you lay down?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah I should, but I really want to keep walking until the last moment."

"Fair enough." Cas laid down on his side on the bed and propped his head up on his arm.

Dean crouched down on the balls of his toes and rocked side to side on his hips. Dean pressed his forehead to the edge of the bed. Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair and Dean looked up into his husband's eyes. Dean leaned forward and pecked a kiss to Cas's lips. "Thanks for putting up with me."

"I'm not putting up with you. I'm here for you."

"Either way, thank you." Dean smiled then one hand went to Cas's hand and the other wen tto his belly. "I know…I'm a major pain in the ass…but I couldn't do this without you." Dean tried to say through a contraction. Dean hid his face from Cas for a moment.

"Come on, Dean. Do what your body tells you." Cas heard Dean groan and his grip tighten on Cas's hand.

After half an hour of pushing Dean had moved to the bed and was finally crowning. "Can't you just pull'em out." Dean moaned.

"You can do this, Dean. Just think about the flight attendant and her girlfriend."

"That's what I have been thinking about." Dean spat out as he pushed squeezing the head out.

"Good one, another one just like that." Cas encouraged.

"Shut up!" Dean yelled and pushed again.

"Great, great!" Cas smiled as the baby slipped to the shoulder.

"Seriously, Cas, don't be a cheerleader." Dean panted and was at it again, but this time the little baby girl slid completely out let out a wail.

Cas smirked. "She's got your lungs." Dean smirked as he relaxed and Cas cleaned up the baby up and Dean finished with the after birth. "You rest, I'll get her to sleep and we can leave in the morning."

Dean nodded as he slipped on his boxers and fell into unconsciousness.

That morning after Dean woke up they headed out to Greenville. Dean wrote a letter to the Adams Family.

_You don't know me, but I know you, or know a little about you. This little baby girl is special. She is yours now. I gave birth to her for you. I know how you have three boys well now they have a sister. I want you two to protect and care for her. She was meant to be with you. Love her, and raise her as you did your sons. Take care._

Dean walked up to the porch. He looked at the little girl in the carrier and pecked a kiss to her forehead and set it down and rang the doorbell and left to his rental just out of view of the porch. A boy no older than 12 answered, he freaked out and called his mom. It was a girl he had never seen before but behind her was Elliot, the flight attendant.

The woman stared at each other and looked around the yard. They walked inside with the baby and Dean drove down the road where Cas was waiting in a diner. Dean walked over to Cas and kissed him before sitting on the other side of the table.

Cas had a plate with a untouched still warm burger. "Hungry."

"Starving."

"How did they react?"

Dean swallowed. "They were freaked at first but they took her in."

Cas nodded. "Whenever you are done and can easily transport us back home."

"Why can't you do that when I'm pregnant? It would make things easier."

"I don't want to hurt the unborn child."

"Understandable." Dean pushed the plate away from him and Cas touched two fingers to Dean's forehead teleporting them to the bunker in the main room where it was empty.

"What time is it?" Dean asked.

"3 o'clock SC time, but 2 Kansas time."

"It's Jo-jo and the twins naptime. That's why it's so quiet in here." Dean loked around and waked into the hallway. He saw Sam propped against the wall beside Jo's bedroom door. He had a baby monitor in one hand. He had fallen asleep.

Dean smiled and walked over to his little brother. "Sammy?"

Sam snorted and sleepily looked at Dean. "Hey, Dean."

"I can see you were busy."

"Jo-jo just went down for her nap." Sam mumbled as Dean helped him up.

"It's 2, shouldn't she be waking up soon?"

"No, she wouldn't take her nap with me." Sam shook his head.

"How about the twins?"

"They have been out for an hour. They should be waking up soon." Sam said as the monitor started going off. _'Dada…Dada!'_

"That's my cue. Sammy go take a nap yourself. Cas and I got this under control for a little while."

Sam nodded and walked to his room. Dean took the monitor and looked at it. They had to camera set up in the baby's crib to watch over them. They were both fussing while still laying down. "They will fall back asleep soon. I know they don't truly wake up until they at least sit up and start fussing."

Cas started walking to the kitchen when Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him onto the table. "Dean?"

"Shut up, Cas. I need you, now. Right here, right now." Dean straddled Cas's waist on the table.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam walked sleepily out of his bedroom with some massive bed head. "Good morning." He said as he walked into the main room where Dean was sitting at the table. "How you feeling?"

"Pregnant." Dean said dryly.

"What day is it?" Sam said as he sat down in front of his laptop.

"30." Dean zoned out staring across the room subconsciously rubbing his belly.

Sam tapped away on his laptop. "I'm going to research Charlie and Page Corey."

"You do that. It's not going to do much good. They aren't ready for a baby yet."

"Well, they should be soon. Why would Anahita do this to you so early before they were ready?"

"Because we did this out of free will."

"What are you talking about?"

"I wasn't supposed to pregnant when I did. It was supposed to be later."

Sam smirked. "I don't even know how you managed to get pregnant so fast. You never have anytime to bump uglies."

"It was when we first got home from Greenvile. You were out cold, Kevin was nowhere in sight."

"I couldn't have done it in your room. I would have woken up… I always do…" Sam paused. "It's annoying." Sam shivered in disgusted for a moment. "Where did you do it? A sketchy motel or the Impala?"

"This table." Dean deadpanned.

Sam's eyes grew wide and he removed his computer from the table and set it in his lap and moved his chair back slightly. "I didn't need to know that. Really…I will have nightmares."

"I will clean the table if you want, but I can't do much bending right now."

"No, I'll get Cas to clean the table. That's really disgusting, Dean."

"Not really, dude. It's not like anything got on the table. You this wouldn't have happened without Cas's…"

"Don't go any further." Sam waved at him.

"Now, as for me, it went all in Cas's mou—"

"I said don't go any further." Sam stopped him.

Dean smiled then slowly rose to his feet. "It's not like you are getting any, Sammy."

"I've been too busy for any of that." Sam shrugged.

Dean huffed and placed a hand on his back. "Sam…"

"What, Dean?" Sam snapped.

"Don't lie to me, Sam."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I overheard you talking with Cas. You haven't been seeing anybody because you feel like you have to be there when I need someone to watch the kids."

"Well, it's true."

"No, it's not. You're not the only one who has to take care of the kids when I can't. That's what Cas and Kevin are here for. You deserve a life. We aren't hunting anymore. Find someone. Start a family."

"And tell her what? Ignore my brother. He is just breading the new race of people."

"If that works for you, be my guest." Dean started walking to the hallway. He felt the baby kick harder. He wasn't much of a kicker. Dean was dead set on it being a boy.

"Dean, I'm not done talking to you."

"Well, unless you want me to pee my pants this will have to wait." Dean snapped shutting the bathroom door feeling another hearty kick. As he turned towards the toilet Anahita appeared on the closed toilet. Dean jumped then held his stomach and crotch. "God, Ana, stop that. I about peed myself."

"How are feeling, Dean?"

"Pregnant."

"How do you physically feel not what are you?"

"I'm tired, uncomfortable, and stretched too the max."

"Good."

"Good?" Dean said holding his stomach as he reached a punch to his bladder. "Can you make this fast?"

"It is time. I insure you that you have been having contractions."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I would feel a contraction if I had one."

"Have you been feeling as if the baby keep kicking?"

"Yeah, they have been pretty hard…no…"

"Yes, you should be crowning in 15 minutes."

"What, no? Cas is in Topeka still looking for the address of Charlie and Page. He doesn't have his phone. He forgot it and called on a pay phone saying he would be back late tonight." Dean began to panic.

Anahita was gone. "Fucking Angels." Dean remarked as he walked to the toilet and relieved himself. He walked out of the bathroom and poked his head into Kevin's room. He was reading a book. "Hey, Kev."

"Yeah?"

"Can you keep an ear out for Jo-Jo and the twins? My back is bothering me, I need to lay down. Henry should be waking in 15-30 minutes and Jessie should be within the hour. Jo-Jo should sleep until 3."

"Yeah, sure." Kevin nodded turning on his baby monitor Dean had given him a few months ago so they all didn't have to share one.

Dean walked into the main room. "Sam, I'm going to lay down, my back is bothering me. I got Kevin keep an ear out for the kids."

"Dean, we have to finish our conversation." Sam said as Dean placed his hand at the center of his stomach trying to hide the building pressure on his pelvis.

"We'll talk once I'm rested and Cas get home." Dean said as he back down the hallway to his room.

"We are going to talk, Dean. There is no avoiding this."

Dean gripped his doorknob to his room when he felt the fast dribble of liquid rush down his leg and onto the floor. He quickly walked into his room and 30 seconds later the baby kicks got more intense.

Dean stared at the clock for 10 minutes. He sat on the floor propped against his bedpost sweating and grunting. He moaned as the pressure grew slightly painful. Dean stripped off his pants and slowly reached a hand downstairs and he definitely felt a head. His eyes grew wide and his heart started pounding. He was doing this alone. He could yell out to Sam without waking up the kids.

Another buildup of pressure crashed down on him forcing him to push. He groaned and held his breath. Dean heard a knock on the door. He let out the breath. He felt down and the head had pushed further out. Panic began to bubble to the surface. His breathing quickened. "Dean? It's Kevin. Henry is awake and calling for you."

Dean opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out other than a choke groan and quick pants. After a few seconds. "Kevin, get Sam…now."

"What's wrong, Dean?" Kevin started to opened the door.

"No, get Sam." Dean paused the groaned loudly as the pressure forced him to push again. "Get Samm…" Dean broke into a panicked sob.

Kevin closed the door again. When did Dean think that closing himself off into his room while knowing he was about to give birth was a good idea.

Dean kept a hand touching the top of the baby's head. Dean pushed again and felt the baby move out a tad. He couldn't breathe. He was hyperventilating. He knew that wasn't good, but he couldn't think straight in the mist of this panic attack. He did even realize Sam had rushed in and over to Dean.

"Dean?" Sam uttered. Dean just stared at Sam breathing quickly. "Dean, you need to calm down."

Dean shook his head as another pressure hit him. He gave a pitiful push and groaned.

"Dean, breathe with me. In, hold it, out, hold it, and repeat." Sam breathed and Dean tried to do the same. As anther contraction hit him he quickly grabbed Sam's hand. Sam knew that Dean was still panicking. He saw tears streaking Dean's face. Dean Winchester didn't cry. "Dean, it's ok. I'm here. I'm always here."

Dean pushed again. It was a better one. It pushed the baby to it's shoulders.

"Another one like that, Dean. He's almost out." Sam smiled.

Dean tried again and he slid out into Sam's hands. Dean visibly relaxed but still had a panicked look on his face.

"You did good, Dean. Let me go clean him up and put him down and we can wait for Cas's return and you rest." Sam stood but Dean didn't move. Something didn't feel right. Sam had been gone for not even 5 minutes when Dean realized what was happening. There was more than one inside him.

Dean gave a big push when the familiar pressure came. This time something was different. It was one push to get that one out. Then instantly he felt that pressure again. This time it wasn't pressure. It was pain. A pain he had almost forgotten. He yelled out in pain. Weirdly, enough , it didn't wake Jo or the twins. It didn't even startle the little baby still in between Dean's legs. Dean gently picked up the little baby…girl and set her gently beside him as he pushed hard and just like the girl except 2x times more painful a little boy slid out. Dean was pasted exhausted. He couldn't move. His legs were bent and his feet were planted on the ground. The rest of his body was limp. He couldn't move his arms to move the baby in between his legs. He heard Sam rushing back to Dean's room after hearing that yell. "Sam…" Dean mumbled pathetically.

Sam rushed to Dean's side when he saw the newborn beside Dean and the baby in between his brother's legs. "Dean?"

"There was more than one." Dean mumbled.

"I can't see that." Sam smiled lifted the girl into his arm. Dean nodded and closed his eyes and slowly opened them again. "No, Dean don't fall asleep yet. You have to get some pants on and get in bed.

Dean just nodded and everything faded to black. "Dean? Dean?! Kevin call 9-1-1 and pray to Cas. Something wrong with Dean! Dean! Open your eyes! Dean!" That's all Dean heard before falling unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10 (Read author's note)

Sam walked sleepily out of his bedroom with some massive bed head. "Good morning." He said as he walked into the main room where Dean was sitting at the table. "How you feeling?"

"Pregnant." Dean said dryly.

"What day is it?" Sam said as he sat down in front of his laptop.

"30." Dean zoned out staring across the room subconsciously rubbing his belly.

Sam tapped away on his laptop. "I'm going to research Charlie and Page Corey."

"You do that. It's not going to do much good. They aren't ready for a baby yet."

"Well, they should be soon. Why would Anahita do this to you so early before they were ready?"

"Because we did this out of free will."

"What are you talking about?"

"I wasn't supposed to pregnant when I did. It was supposed to be later."

Sam smirked. "I don't even know how you managed to get pregnant so fast. You never have anytime to bump uglies."

"It was when we first got home from Greenvile. You were out cold, Kevin was nowhere in sight."

"I couldn't have done it in your room. I would have woken up… I always do…" Sam paused. "It's annoying." Sam shivered in disgusted for a moment. "Where did you do it? A sketchy motel or the Impala?"

"This table." Dean deadpanned.

Sam's eyes grew wide and he removed his computer from the table and set it in his lap and moved his chair back slightly. "I didn't need to know that. Really…I will have nightmares."

"I will clean the table if you want, but I can't do much bending right now."

"No, I'll get Cas to clean the table. That's really disgusting, Dean."

"Not really, dude. It's not like anything got on the table. You this wouldn't have happened without Cas's…"

"Don't go any further." Sam waved at him.

"Now, as for me, it went all in Cas's mou—"

"I said don't go any further." Sam stopped him.

Dean smiled then slowly rose to his feet. "It's not like you are getting any, Sammy."

"I've been too busy for any of that." Sam shrugged.

Dean huffed and placed a hand on his back. "Sam…"

"What, Dean?" Sam snapped.

"Don't lie to me, Sam."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I overheard you talking with Cas. You haven't been seeing anybody because you feel like you have to be there when I need someone to watch the kids."

"Well, it's true."

"No, it's not. You're not the only one who has to take care of the kids when I can't. That's what Cas and Kevin are here for. You deserve a life. We aren't hunting anymore. Find someone. Start a family."

"And tell her what? Ignore my brother. He is just breading the new race of people."

"If that works for you, be my guest." Dean started walking to the hallway. He felt the baby kick harder. He wasn't much of a kicker. Dean was dead set on it being a boy.

"Dean, I'm not done talking to you."

"Well, unless you want me to pee my pants this will have to wait." Dean snapped shutting the bathroom door feeling another hearty kick. As he turned towards the toilet Anahita appeared on the closed toilet. Dean jumped then held his stomach and crotch. "God, Ana, stop that. I about peed myself."

"How are feeling, Dean?"

"Pregnant."

"How do you physically feel not what are you?"

"I'm tired, uncomfortable, and stretched too the max."

"Good."

"Good?" Dean said holding his stomach as he reached a punch to his bladder. "Can you make this fast?"

"It is time. I insure you that you have been having contractions."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I would feel a contraction if I had one."

"Have you been feeling as if the baby keep kicking?"

"Yeah, they have been pretty hard…no…"

"Yes, you should be crowning in 15 minutes."

"What, no? Cas is in Topeka still looking for the address of Charlie and Page. He doesn't have his phone. He forgot it and called on a pay phone saying he would be back late tonight." Dean began to panic.

Anahita was gone. "Fucking Angels." Dean remarked as he walked to the toilet and relieved himself. He walked out of the bathroom and poked his head into Kevin's room. He was reading a book. "Hey, Kev."

"Yeah?"

"Can you keep an ear out for Jo-Jo and the twins? My back is bothering me, I need to lay down. Henry should be waking in 15-30 minutes and Jessie should be within the hour. Jo-Jo should sleep until 3."

"Yeah, sure." Kevin nodded turning on his baby monitor Dean had given him a few months ago so they all didn't have to share one.

Dean walked into the main room. "Sam, I'm going to lay down, my back is bothering me. I got Kevin keep an ear out for the kids."

"Dean, we have to finish our conversation." Sam said as Dean placed his hand at the center of his stomach trying to hide the building pressure on his pelvis.

"We'll talk once I'm rested and Cas get home." Dean said as he back down the hallway to his room.

"We are going to talk, Dean. There is no avoiding this."

Dean gripped his doorknob to his room when he felt the fast dribble of liquid rush down his leg and onto the floor. He quickly walked into his room and 30 seconds later the baby kicks got more intense.

Dean stared at the clock for 10 minutes. He sat on the floor propped against his bedpost sweating and grunting. He moaned as the pressure grew slightly painful. Dean stripped off his pants and slowly reached a hand downstairs and he definitely felt a head. His eyes grew wide and his heart started pounding. He was doing this alone. He could yell out to Sam without waking up the kids.

Another buildup of pressure crashed down on him forcing him to push. He groaned and held his breath. Dean heard a knock on the door. He let out the breath. He felt down and the head had pushed further out. Panic began to bubble to the surface. His breathing quickened. "Dean? It's Kevin. Henry is awake and calling for you."

Dean opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out other than a choke groan and quick pants. After a few seconds. "Kevin, get Sam…now."

"What's wrong, Dean?" Kevin started to opened the door.

"No, get Sam." Dean paused the groaned loudly as the pressure forced him to push again. "Get Samm…" Dean broke into a panicked sob.

Kevin closed the door again. When did Dean think that closing himself off into his room while knowing he was about to give birth was a good idea.

Dean kept a hand touching the top of the baby's head. Dean pushed again and felt the baby move out a tad. He couldn't breathe. He was hyperventilating. He knew that wasn't good, but he couldn't think straight in the mist of this panic attack. He did even realize Sam had rushed in and over to Dean.

"Dean?" Sam uttered. Dean just stared at Sam breathing quickly. "Dean, you need to calm down."

Dean shook his head as another pressure hit him. He gave a pitiful push and groaned.

"Dean, breathe with me. In, hold it, out, hold it, and repeat." Sam breathed and Dean tried to do the same. As anther contraction hit him he quickly grabbed Sam's hand. Sam knew that Dean was still panicking. He saw tears streaking Dean's face. Dean Winchester didn't cry. "Dean, it's ok. I'm here. I'm always here."

Dean pushed again. It was a better one. It pushed the baby to it's shoulders.

"Another one like that, Dean. He's almost out." Sam smiled.

Dean tried again and he slid out into Sam's hands. Dean visibly relaxed but still had a panicked look on his face.

"You did good, Dean. Let me go clean him up and put him down and we can wait for Cas's return and you rest." Sam stood but Dean didn't move. Something didn't feel right. Sam had been gone for not even 5 minutes when Dean realized what was happening. There was more than one inside him.

Dean gave a big push when the familiar pressure came. This time something was different. It was one push to get that one out. Then instantly he felt that pressure again. This time it wasn't pressure. It was pain. A pain he had almost forgotten. He yelled out in pain. Weirdly, enough , it didn't wake Jo or the twins. It didn't even startle the little baby still in between Dean's legs. Dean gently picked up the little baby…girl and set her gently beside him as he pushed hard and just like the girl except 2x times more painful a little boy slid out. Dean was pasted exhausted. He couldn't move. His legs were bent and his feet were planted on the ground. The rest of his body was limp. He couldn't move his arms to move the baby in between his legs. He heard Sam rushing back to Dean's room after hearing that yell. "Sam…" Dean mumbled pathetically.

Sam rushed to Dean's side when he saw the newborn beside Dean and the baby in between his brother's legs. "Dean?"

"There was more than one." Dean mumbled.

"I can't see that." Sam smiled lifted the girl into his arm. Dean nodded and closed his eyes and slowly opened them again. "No, Dean don't fall asleep yet. You have to get some pants on and get in bed.

Dean just nodded and everything faded to black. "Dean? Dean?! Kevin call 9-1-1 and pray to Cas. Something wrong with Dean! Dean! Open your eyes! Dean!" That's all Dean heard before falling unconscious.

_**A/N: I will not be posting any more of this story or any toher of my stories on this website anymore. For some odd reason won't let me upload any more new chapters so this will be my last on this webiste. I will be posting more on my other site on **_

_**Just find me on AO3 I'm bringmesomepie**_

_**for right now, i'm only going to be posting on AO3! I'm so sorry!**_


End file.
